Brand New Start
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Kelsey Ash-Copeland is merely showing her face backstage in WWE to support Edge as he makes his grand return to WWE. What happens when she's offered to make WWE appearances after being off WWE television for nine years? Sequel to Coming Home oneshot.
1. It's Been Awhile

**A/N: After writing my oneshot 'Coming Home' my muses were acting up again. Therefore, this brainchild was born. I am super duper excited about this story. The song 'Brand New Start' by Alter Bridge is the inspiration for the story title. This feud with Edge and RKO is going to be epic. So far, it's the most intriguing storyline for me on the Road To Wrestlemania. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Face claim for Kelsey Ash-Copeland - Joanna Garcia Swisher.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter I: It's Been Awhile**

* * *

**Adam**

I occupied the locker room with my wife, Kelsey. After my grand return at the Royal Rumble last night, I was here at Monday Night RAW to address the WWE Universe. I was ecstatic about once again making my way down to the ring to 'Metalingus' - the theme song that has become synonymous with my career.

I sat with Kelsey on the black leather couch in the locker room. We had some downtime, so I wanted to spend that time with my wife, who deserves all my attention after all the attention was on me last night. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into my side. "It really means a lot that you're here with me."

She looked up at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. "There's nowhere else I would rather be."

"You know you're the coolest wife ever?" She nodded in response, which made me laugh. She already knew how cool she was. I told her what was discussed for my segment and she went with the flow. I honestly thought that after her concerns with me being in the Royal Rumble last night, she would not be accepting of what was going to take place in the segment, but it seems like I underestimated her.

"I feel at ease knowing that you're working with Randy - someone that you trust."

"I wouldn't throw myself to the wolves, Kelsey. If I'm going to get adjusted to getting back into the ring, it's important to work with someone who has the credibility to help me with the transition and there is no one better for the job than Randy."

"You're not stupid, Adam... I'm aware you're making the right decisions for yourself."

"It's assuring to hear from you that I'm not stupid." She giggled in response. "I can be very intelligent when I want to be."

"You're very smart even though you have all that blonde hair," she teased.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you trying to say, Baby?"

"I'm saying that you're smarter than the average blonde. You should be proud of that."

"Thanks, Babe," I deadpanned. Kelsey merely laughed. Glad she found herself to be humorous.

"Seriously though: I know you've got everything under control, Adam. I'm here to support you no matter what." I smiled at her and placed a kiss onto the top of her head. My wife is seriously the best. Nobody has any idea how incredible she is, but I do.

Kelsey and I heard a knock on the door and we shifted our gaze to see one of the producers. "Adam, it's time." I nodded my head.

I sat up from the couch, smoothing out my clothes. For the show I brought back some of the old Edge flare with a touch of new Edge flare. I wore my new merch shirt with a black leather jacket, maroon jeans, and a pair of white and black nike hightops. I turned my head to take another peek of my wife. I found it adorable that she wore my merch shirt to show her support. She paired the shirt with a black blazer, black skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. "Are you coming to the gorilla?"

"Of course," she responded. She followed me out of the locker room and I walked alongside her to the gorilla area. We had a moment to spare before my entrance music started to play. Kelsey looped her arm through mine. "Have fun out there."

I nodded my head and huge smile appeared on my face as my entrance music blared. I looked down at my wife and gave her a wink before walking through the curtain to the thousands of members within the WWE Universe who were as excited to see me as I was to see them.

**Kelsey**

For the second time in twenty four hours - there were tears pricking my eyes. Adam was back home in WWE, gracing his presence to the WWE Universe. My heart swelled with pride at watching him in his element. I loved him so much. I looked at him adoringly on the television screen that was propped up in the gorilla area.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me refrain my eyes from the screen. When I turned my head, I was baffled to see Hunter standing beside me. "Hey, Kelsey. It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Hey, Hunter. It has been awhile. I'm doing good; hope you are."

"I'm not doing too shabby. It's good to see you back after nine years. I know you're proud of Adam."

I nodded. "Words can't describe how proud I am of him."

"It's great that he has you to support him." I nodded and smiled. "You two have always had that bond."

"When I first started out, Adam was one of the few people who took the time to get me acquainted and learn the aspects of the industry," I explained. "He's looked out for me since day one. Even though I was on RAW and he was on Smackdown, I will never forget during the Judgement Day 2007 pay-per-view: Adam approached me and gave me a much needed pep talk. I was so nervous about challenging for the women's title for the first time, but he helped the nervousness dissipate."

_Flashback _

_Judgement Day May 20, 2007_

_I sat down on one of the trunks, mentally preparing for my first ever women's championship opportunity. This was my debut pay-per-view and I had the honor of challenging for the WWE women's championship. Melina was the current champion and there was no doubt she was going to ensure that a good match was going to happen. _

_I was actually slated to win the championship from her. I didn't think I was experienced enough to hold such a prestigious title that the likes of Lita, Trish, Mickie, Molly, Jazz, Jacqueline, Victoria, Gail, and so many other women's wrestling held. Gail did win the women's title in her debut match on RAW in 2003, so I guess the time frame of how long you've been there wasn't necessarily a factor, but I still had the mindset that I could be more experienced._

_At least when Gail won the women's title, she already had wrestling experience, whereas I am still green. I was a model - who loved professional wrestling - anyways, I was approached by Johnny Ace in late 2006 and he wanted to sign me to a WWE deal. Of course, I did have aspirations of wanting to wrestle; so there was no declining the offer. _

_But, I am training everyday to learn about the craft. The fans haven't exactly warmed up to me yet, especially since I am the new kid on the block, but I hope they see that I am trying as hard as I can. I mean people know who I am from my modeling career, but as far as the perspective of my wrestling career: I am going to have to earn the respect of everyone and I am willing to bust my ass to earn it._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw someone take a seat beside me on the trunk. I turned my head and saw the current World Heavyweight Champion, Edge as the occupant. I debuted the night after Backlash on RAW and he was slated to go to Smackdown, so I barely had interaction with him, but we had exchanged pleasantries. "Nervous?"_

_I let out a heavy breath. "Oh yes!"_

_"If it's any consolation: I think that you are going to be something big in the WWE."_

_I smiled. To hear that from one of the all time greats helped boost my self-esteem. "It's an honor to hear that from you. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." I observed him for a moment. He was dressed in his black and purple 'Rated R Superstar' tights, his purple 'Rated R' wristbands adjourned his wrists, and he had on his gray 'Crude, Lewd, and Tattooed' shirt. "By the way, nice gear. It suits you." I blushed. He was observing me too it seemed._

_I wore a bra with teal and purple sequins and high waisted shorts with four slashes on each side. The slashes were covered in teal and purple sequins. I had teal and purple ombre vinyl knee high socks sticking out of my black wrestling boots. I wore teal eyeshadow and purple matte lipstick to match my attire. My red hair was down in bouncy curls. "Thanks. I had this gear specially made for this pay-per-view since it's a huge night for my career."_

_"I get special gear made for special occasions in my career too."_

_"I really liked the tights you wore at Wrestlemania 21."_

_He smiled. "Thanks. I barely wore them. I wear my 'Rated R Superstar' attire now since I'm in the midst of that gimmick."_

_"That would make sense," I replied. "You wouldn't want to wear your brood attire anymore since that gimmick is long gone." He chuckled at my statement. It felt like somewhat of an accomplishment that I got Edge to laugh._

_"That's a good point."_

_"I feel like everyone gets new attire when they hit a certain metamorphosis in their career."_

_He looked at me with an impressed look. "That is kind of the way it goes. That's a great way of looking at it."_

_One of the producers came into our view. "Adam, Kelsey, you two are needed in your respective areas. Adam, you need to go to the interview area and Kelsey you need to go to the gorilla." Edge and I nodded our affirmation._

_"Well, I guess that's our cue." We both hopped off the trunk. "Thanks for the conversation. I feel more at ease now."_

_"No problem; I'm glad that I could help you out."_

_"Good luck in your match tonight, Edge."_

_"Please, call me Adam."_

_"Okay...good luck in your match tonight, Adam."_

_"Good luck to you too," he smiled. "You're going to do incredible out there, Kelsey. There's no need to think differently." He winked at me before walking out of my eyesight. _

_Majority of nerves dissipated as I walked to the gorilla area. A sudden wave of adrenaline hit me and I felt more focused than ever on my women's championship opportunity._

_End of flashback_

"The roles are reversed now. You're the one who's providing him the support that I'm sure is much needed."

"He definitely deserves it."

Hunter nodded and smiled. He placed a large hand on my shoulder. "So...a lightbulb just went off in my head. You can say no if you want to...but, how would you feel about making your onscreen presence after nine years?"

I crossed my arms. "What's the purpose?"

"To add more realism to the Edge and Orton segment: why don't you go out there after Orton beats down Edge and show your concern for your fallen husband?"

Hunter definitely sparked my interest. One of my main principles whenever I wrestled was to make sure I had good storytelling. Adding me to the fray would definitely add more layers to the already personal storyline between Adam and Randy's characters. "You know what? I'll do it."

"Fantastic!" Hunter patted my shoulder. "You were always great with improvising, so just go out there and improvise. I'll let Vince know what's happening, but I know he'll approve because you were always one of his favorite employees whenever you worked here." My eyebrows furrowed at Hunter's statement. This is my first time hearing about me being one of Vince's favorite employees. That was flattering to hear.

Randy had just RKO'd Adam. Adam sold it like a million bucks. He was an incredible seller. My nerves flared up when Randy grabbed a chair and brutally attacked Adam with the weapon of choice. I covered my mouth with my hands to hide the concern I was obviously showing. Hunter cued for me, so I walked through the curtain, the same concern etched on my face.

The WWE Universe had a combination of surprise and excitement as I paced down the ramp and into the the ring to check on my husband.

"It's Kelsey Ash, former women's champion and the wife of Edge!" Tom Phillips stated.

"I've missed her beauty," Jerry 'The King' Lawler said. "Edge is a lucky guy to be married to someone so beautiful. He made the right decision marrying Kelsey!"

"Kelsey is showing concern for Edge, who has just been decimated by Randy Orton," Byron Saxton stated. "The WWE Universe is shocked to see her and quite frankly so am I."

"This is the first time Kelsey has been on RAW in nine years," Tom Phillips pointed out. "It's got to be heartbreaking for her to see Edge in this condition when he just made his return last night."

I kneeled down at his side, holding his hand until the trainers could make their way down to the ring to assist Adam onto a stretcher. Randy was still ringside, his blue eyes burning a hole through me. He was flabbergasted to see me.

The trainers made their way down the ramp, a stretcher accompanying them. The trainers got into the ring, turned Adam over, and placed him on the stretcher. Randy had finally made his way backstage, so it was just the trainers, Adam, and I. I walked beside Adam as he was being carried up the ramp on the stretcher, an anxious expression on his face and a concerned expression on mine.

WWE dot com cameramen followed us to the parking garage. Mysterio, Nattie, Hawkins and Ryder followed behind, all of them showing concern. Rey walked on the other side of the stretcher. "How are you holding up, man?"

"I'm scared Rey Rey," Adam responded. I teared up at hearing Adam say that. It was easy for me to show emotion like that because I had flashbacks with the many situations Adam and I were in with his neck.

"You're gonna be fine, everything will be fine," Rey assured. "Kelsey is here with you."

Adam shifted his gaze towards me. "Kelsey, I'm so sorry." He extended his hand out to me and I accepted it.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I assured. Adam was lifted into the the back of the ambulance. I joined him and the ambulance drove off.

**Adam**

I was shocked to see that my wife was a part of the segment. She did a great job with improvising. Her presence made the segment feel more real and personal. I was getting unrestrained from the stretcher. I sat up, grabbing a hold of my wife's hand. "You were wonderful out there, Baby."

"I appreciate that."

"When was it decided that you were a part of that segment?" I wondered. There was no mention of my wife being a part of that segment, so it definitely intrigued me as to when she became included.

"Hunter approached me and we made conversation, but then out of nowhere, he inquires about me going out there," she explained. "He made some strong points, so I felt like I couldn't decline the offer. It added more realism to yours and Randy's storyline that I attended to you after your decimation."

"I can't argue with that. I'm just surprised that you actually showed yourself in front of the WWE Universe after nine years, especially at the last minute."

"Me too," she laughed.

The ambulance was parked back in the parking garage, so Kelsey and I exited the back of the truck and made our way back inside the arena to grab our belongings. "My memory is refreshed on how great of an actress you are. You looked devastated when you saw in me in that state in the ring."

"It hits close to home for me, so it wasn't that hard to express my emotions."

"We did have quite the decade with my neck issues."

She nodded. "Yes, we did. But now, we're in a new decade and you've got the clearance to compete again, so all is well."

"All is well," I repeated.

**Kelsey**

Adam and I made it to the locker room. He opened the door and let me walk inside first. We entered and gathered our belongings. I grabbed my phone and saw that my twitter notifications were nuclear. I showed my phone to Adam. "Damn!" He exclaimed.

"Randy, you, and I are all trending worldwide."

"We gave people something to talk about."

"You're right," I agreed. "It's still surreal to see my name under the trending section."

Adam wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You have always been buzzworthy to the WWE Universe. Tonight proves that right."

Adam and I heard a knock on the door and Adam told the person to come in. Adam and I were surprised and intrigued to see Hunter as the culprit. "Hey, Adam, Kelsey," Hunter greeted. He nodded to us as he said our names. "I was hoping you two would still be here. I have something I want to ask Kelsey."

My eyes widened. Adam and Hunter had their gazes on me. "What's the matter?"

"You were exceptional tonight." I smiled at the compliment from Hunter. "I was wondering if you would like to make more appearances for WWE?"

Adam and Hunter stared at me, waiting for a response. I needed a minute to process all this.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I appreciate the favorites and follows for the story that I may get. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. One Step Closer

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am adding flashbacks into the story so we get some backstory on Kelsey's career and on her budding relationship with Edge throughout the years. The flashbacks are going to be randomly thrown out there, but they will entwine with what is currently happening in that chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter II: One Step Closer**

* * *

_Flashback_

_RAW April 19, 2010_

**_Kelsey_**

_The RAW superstars got caught in a flight delay in Belfast, Northern Ireland. So, a few Smackdown superstars were called in to appear on RAW to help cover for the RAW superstars. CM Punk, Luke Gallows, and Serena of the faction - Straight Edge Society, Chris Jericho, Rey Mysterio, Drew McIntyre, Matt Hardy, Adam, and I were the ones scheduled to appear on RAW._

_A lot of changes were happening at the last minute. None of us were really sure of what was planned for us. We assumed we would be going with the flow. Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, and a couple of people from management sat us down in catering and informed us of what was planned for the show. Adam sat beside me as we were anticipating what would be happening with the show. _

_"Thank you all for for being here tonight in the absence of the RAW Superstars," Shane spoke. _

_"We have the final draft of the show." Stephanie stood in front of the white board with the show line up and wrote down the line up for the show. "Thank you everyone for your participation. Good luck to you all."_

_"I look forward to working with all of you tonight," Hunter said. "I'm glad to work with some of the Smackdown superstars I barely see due to conflicting schedules."_

_Adam and I sat up from our chairs and went over to the white board to see the line up. I saw that I was going to be teaming with Hunter, Rey, and Adam in an eight person mixed tag team match in the main event against The Straight Edge Society and Chris Jericho. The main event was perfect because it did provide some build up for the Extreme Rules pay-per-view that was upcoming this Sunday. With Rey taking on Punk, Adam taking on Jericho, and me taking on Serena, it was a good booking decision. I was ecstatic with my tag team partners for the evening._

_"We get to team up for the first time ever tonight," Adam pointed out. I nodded. "Congratulations on being in the main event."_

_"Thank you," I smiled. "I'm excited about being one of the participants in the main event match." This was my first time ever being in the main event in some sort of capacity. I was thrilled._

_"You can cross that off your wrestling bucket list."_

_So, as corny as this may seem, I had a wrestling bucket list. It wasn't very long, but I had a fair amount of things I wanted to accomplish. These were the things on my list: win both the women's and diva's championship(I already won the women's title, but I wanted to win the diva's title), be in the main event, take part in a history making moment(I did that when I became the first woman to win the women's title in her first women's championship match opportunity at her first pay-per-view), wrestle Melina, Michelle, Mickie, and Beth(they were in my opinion, the four greatest women of this era and I had the honor of wrestling all of them.) Tonight I would have the honor of being in the main event and it felt surreal. After tonight, I had one more thing left - win the diva's championship so I can cross winning both the women's and diva's championship off my list._

_"I sure can!" I beamed. I clapped my hands together. "After this, the only thing I have left is to win the diva's championship. I hope I get to hold that title some point in my career."_

_"You will; you just have to have faith and keep on believing in yourself."_

_I sighed. "I hope so."_

_"Kelsey, I promise that you'll get your opportunity to hold onto that diva's title." Adam had a way of making feel like anything was possible. He never doubted me before, so he definitely wouldn't now._

_"I need to quit lingering on that and focus on my big opportunity at being in the main event. I don't want to let this slip through my fingers."_

_"We should go get changed." Adam and I walked alongside each other to our respective dressing rooms. "See you later, buddy."_

_"Later, dude." I walked inside the diva's dressing room to change into my ring attire. It was a black vinyl crystallized bra, black vinyl crystallized high waisted shorts, and crystallized sheer black knee high stockings. _

_Later on, I waited in the gorilla with Adam, Hunter, Rey, The members of the Straight Edge Society, and Jericho. It was now time for the main event. TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! Hunter's entrance theme played first. He was greeted with a huge ovation, per usual. Before he could enter the ring, his opponent for Sunday at Extreme Rules - Sheamus - interrupted via satellite and cut a promo on Hunter and assaulted one of the camera crew members. _

_YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME! Adam's entrance theme played second and the WWE Universe overwhelmed him with an ovation louder than Hunter's. He walked out in his merch shirt and newly made black tights with red patchwork for his logos. He did his rockstar pose with the pyrotechnics blaring behind him. It was definitely a kodak moment. He limped to the ring because his Achilles was aching from when Jericho smashed it between the steel steps this past Tuesday at the Smackdown taping that aired this past Friday. Jericho was a good friend, so Adam trusted Jericho with his surgically repaired Achilles, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like a bitch._

_My entrance theme played third. The guitar riffs from my entrance theme 'Now or Never' by Digital Summer helped welcome me to the WWE Universe. They were loud for me. I walked down the aisle, a huge smile on my face as I was slapping the hands of the fans. I entered the ring and I high-fived Hunter and Adam. I stood beside Adam as we awaited the arrival for the last participant for our team - Rey Mysterio._

_BOOYAH-KAH, BOOYAH-KAH 619! Speaking of the devil: Mysterio's played fourth and the WWE Universe went crazy for him. He has been an absolute fan favorite for many years. He did his usual entrance spiel. Whenever he entered the ring, he approached Hunter, Adam, and I giving us a low-five._

_The Straight Edge Society's music played fifth and the WWE Universe didn't welcome them with open arms. Punk, Gallows, and Serena all walked down to the ring with a purpose. _

_Chris' music played sixth and the WWE Universe gave him a neutral response. He walked down the aisle with his confident swagger that added to his arrogance. Adam was burning a hole through him. Chris entered the ring, staring into the WWE Universe._

_Eventually the bell rang. Rey and Chris started off. Chris with a kick to the midsection and elbow. Another punch. Jericho irish whips Rey who counters with a headscissors takedown setting Jericho up with an early 619 attempt. Jericho rolls out of the ring. Punk comes in unsuccessfully as Rey lifts the top rope sending Punk to the outside. Gallows comes over to aide his teammates. HHH and Edge enter the ring. Edge irish whips Rey and HHH catches him, tossing him onto the outside and Rey successfully lands on their opponents. Rey rolls back into the ring._

_Serena comes over to check on the status of her teammates. I land a diving crossbody from where I was standing on the apron, landing on Serena. I roll into the ring and WWE Universe is hot for us as we are currently standing tall and the heels are down._

_The heels get up and gather themselves back to their side of the ring. They concoct a gameplan. Jericho tags in Punk. Rey is still the legal competitor so HHH, Edge, and I get back on the apron. Punk punishes Rey for a little with a sleeper hold and elbows to the head. Punk sends Rey to the corner and Punk runs full speed only for Rey to use Punk's own momentum against him. Rey attempts a facebuster, but Punk tosses him into the nearest turnbuckle. Punk tags in Gallows and Gallows starts his assault on Rey._

_Gallows gets a nearfall on Rey. Serena is radianatly smiling at her Straight Edge Society teammates who're laying the punishment onto the Master of the 619. Gallows tags in Jericho. Jericho back suplexes Rey. Jericho beats his hands together, acting like he's cleaning up the trash. Rey kicks Jericho and attempts to go for a tag, but Jericho catches Rey and slingshots him into the corner. Jericho continues his assault on Mysterio. Mysterio eventually counters with a springboard moonsault with a nearfall attempt._

_Rey and Chris crawl to their respective corners and he tags me in and the crowd pops. Jericho tags in Gallows, but the referee tells Gallows that Serena is supposed to come in due to mixed tag team rules since I was tagged in first. Serena unwillingly enters the ring. She charges at me unsuccessfully as I take her down with a drop toe hold. I take her down with a couple of clotheslines. She ducks the last clothesline and puts me in the schoolboy, grabbing a handful of my shorts. She gets a nearfall. She argues with the referee and then looks over to her teammates bewildered. _

_I kick her in the abdomen and go for a suplex, but she successfully counters into a snap suplex. She then puts her boots on my hair and yanks me up by my arms. I yelp out in pain. She repeats the motion three more times until the referee counts to four. She tries to pull me up my hair, but I kick her in the face and I buy myself some time since she's down too. HHH and Edge are cheering me on to make the tag. I crawl to my teammates and tag in Edge much to the delight of the crowd. Serena tags in Gallows at the same time._

_Edge charges at Gallows, taking him down with a big boot. Edge runs the ropes and takes down Gallows with a flying shoulder tackle. Edge knocks down Punk in the corner. Gallows attempts for a powerslam on Edge, but Edge manages to reverse into an Edge-O-Matic. Edge runs his hands through his hair and gets that crazed look in his eyes. He sets up for a spear in the corner. Serena sets the distraction on the apron. Jericho yanks Edge out of the ring and kicks him in the Achilles. HHH runs over there and tosses Jericho into the barricade. I run over to where Serena is standing on the apron and yank her down by the foot. She slaps me hard in the face, but I glare at her and reciprocate by tackling her into the apron. _

_Jericho is up and tosses Edge back inside the ring. Gallows tags in Punk and Punk targets the hurt Achilles of Edge. Punk tags in Jericho and Jericho enters the ring and boasts to the WWE Universe, who boo loudly. Jericho targets Edge's Achilles. Jericho tags back in Punk, and the assault to Edge's Achilles continues. Punk tags in Gallows, and Gallows continues to the assault to Edge's Achilles leading them two to the corner. Edge kicks Gallows, sending Gallows down for a brief moment. Edge jumps onto the second rope and lands a diving clothesline onto Gallows. Edge buys himself time and finally gets the tag onto HHH to a pop. Gallows tags in Punk. _

_HHH reigns down on Punk with punches. HHH irish whips Punk into the ropes, tries for a clotheslines, Punk ducks, but HHH hits a knee. HHH and Punk trade irish whips, but HHH ends the dual when he smashes Punk's face into his knee when he hits his trademark kneebuster and then a clothesline. HHH gets the nearfall. HHH irishwhips Punk back to him and takes Punk down with a spinebuster. Punk slowly gets up as HHH pumps up the crowd. HHH sets up for the Pedigree, but Gallows enters and saves Punk._

_Mysterio springboard sentons Gallows, taking out Gallows. Jericho tosses Rey through the bottom rope, but Rey rolls and lands safely. Edge enters and tosses Jericho to the outside. Serena enters the ring and tries to go after Edge; however, I'm quick and take out Serena with a spinning roundhouse kick. Punk does enter the ring and hits Edge from behind and tries to go after me, but he misses and I drop toe hold him into the second ropes. Rey hits the 619 and the dazed Punk walks right into a Pedigree. HHH gets the victory for our team._

_HHH, Rey, and I all help Edge up who's in pain from the other team targeting his Achilles. I stood between Rey and Edge and HHH stood on the other side of the referee and our hands were raised in victory. I stayed close to Edge wondering if he was okay and HHH and Rey were celebrating with the WWE Universe._

* * *

**Adam**

I came from outside where I had been exploring. I had my husky - Tundra - with me. He followed me into the living room where I found my wife watching a throwback RAW episode on the WWE Network. The other husky - Mya - laid beside her on the couch. I leaned down to greet my wife with a kiss before I sat down on the other side of her. Tundra made himself at home and jumped into my lap.

"You're watching the WWE Network? I figured you would've caught up on one of your shows."

"I wanted to watch some of my career highlights when I was in the WWE."

Kelsey was watching the eight man mixed tag team match. That was the first time she was ever in the main event. She had a bucket lists of things she wanted to accomplish in wrestling and her being in the main event was something she had on her list. "You were excellent in that match."

"Not gonna lie; I felt the pressure."

"Why?" I wondered. "You were out there with me."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what? Please enlighten me."

"I felt pressured because I was going to be out there with a group of guys who are undoubtedly the greatest of all time," she explained. "I didn't want to screw up."

I put my arms around her shoulders. "If management didn't believe you had what it took then you wouldn't have been in the main event."

"I know."

"You told me that you holding your own in the main event helped management give you another opportunity at the women's title, right?"

"I lost the women's title match against Michelle right before coming to RAW."

"But, you got your redemption when you defeated both Michelle and Layla for the diva's title at the 2010 Survivor Series, correct?" I countered. She nodded. "You held onto that diva's championship until Brie defeated you for the diva's championship the following May."

"I would like to thank Brie, Nikki, and Beth for costing me the diva's championship," she laughed. "It did help mine and Beth's feud gain more heat and I passed on the diva's championship to someone else since I was only two months away from retirement."

Reminiscing my wife's career with her, it became crystal clear that she had a Hall of Fame career. She would definitely get inducted one day. "Baby, you had one hell of a career."

"You had the hell of the career, Mister Rated R Superstar."

"You're one of the greats of the diva era."

"You're one of the greatest of all time."

"You are too."

"Nah." She waved off the issue. "Mickie, Melina, Michelle, Beth, Nattie, Kelly, Eve, AJ, and The Bellas are the greats of the diva era. If I'm not on that list, then I'm definitely not on the list for one of the greatest of all time."

"I'm about to make your head real big," I joked.

"What?"

"I'm going to do what you did to me when I felt like I didn't accomplish enough for the Hall of Fame; I'm going to list off all your accomplishments."

"Go for it."

"Two time women's champion, PWI woman of the year in 2008 and 2011, you main evented an episode of RAW and Smackdown, and you were the first woman to challenge for the women's title for the first time at her first pay-per-view and win." That sounded like a Hall of Fame career to me.

"So maybe my head is big now." She and I laughed at the same time. Her phone went off and she showed me who was calling - it was Hunter.

**Kelsey**

I answered the phone. "Hey, Hunter."

"Hey, Kelsey. I know you accepted our offer to make select appearances, but I have an additional offer for you."

"What is it?"

"We decided that you should get inducted into the Hall of Fame. What do you think?" Hunter's ears had to be burning. Adam was just naming off my accomplishments stating that I had a Hall of Fame career and then all of a sudden Hunter calls me. Ironic.

"It's funny you call me about that because Adam and I were just discussing stuff pertaining to that."

"I guess I've turned into a mind reader."

"Apparently," I laughed.

"Do you need more time to think about it?"

"Not at all; I accept."

"Great! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Take care."

"You too." I put the phone down beside me on the couch. I shifted my gaze up at my husband and he was looking at me with anticipation. "Speaking of Hall of Fame careers - Hunter offered me a spot in the Hall of Fame."

Adam's face beamed. He wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed my head. "Baby, that's incredible! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you!" That phone call from Hunter made me one step closer to closing out my wrestling career the proper way. I was going to be in the WWE Hall of Fame. Wow!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading.**


	3. Special Somebody

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I was in the mood to write some fluff with Adam and Kelsey, so this chapter was born. I also wanted to give some insight on how they got together, so there is some flashbacks. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter III: Special Somebody**

* * *

**Adam**

My wife and I sat on the couch watching Monday Night RAW. We wanted to see the progression of mine and Randy's feud. It kind of baffled me whenever creative mentioned to me over the phone about having Matt Hardy go out there on my behalf and stand up to Randy. I wasn't denying the idea because it was actually a swerve. In some sort of way, it made complete sense since at one point, Matt hated me more than anybody on Planet Earth. We did patch things up, but we weren't best friends.

"I wonder if they'll have the Edgeheads approach Randy at some point," Kelsey said.

"That's a good thought. Hawkins and Ryder are practically my kids."

"I feel like that really young stepmom who is the same age as the stepchildren." I laughed. Kelsey will be turning thirty-five this March and that's the same age Hawkins and Ryder will be turning this year too.

"I had something going for me since someone who is almost twelve years younger than me captured my heart." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me.

"It was you who pursued me, Sweetie." I couldn't argue with her; she made a valid point. I was the one who initiated us getting together after catching feelings for her after we'd been close friends for three years prior.

"You're right."

"Nice try." She patted my cheek. "I'll hand it to you: you did have something going for you since I obviously accepted being your girlfriend and now wife."

I smiled and tucked Kelsey further into my side. "You took me as I was." She was only twenty-five whenever we got together. She was still figuring out what she wanted for herself in the future and I already had two divorces to my name. There were all these eligible bachelors for her that were her age, but she chose to be with me.

"Of course I did." She stroked my scruffy face. "I decided to be with you despite your past."

"Whenever I did catch those feelings for you, I was so nervous."

"Why?" She laughed dryly. "Obviously everything worked out just fine."

"My track record with relationships wasn't the greatest." I ran a hand through my hair. "I also didn't think you would want someone older than you when there was plenty of guys on the roster who were closer to your age."

She nodded. "Sweetie, age is nothing but a number. I don't give a shit about our age difference." I'm glad she always had that mindset. I will never forget how much grief Kelsey and I got when we started dating. She got more grief than I did.

There were comments on the internet from the IWC(Internet Wrestling Community.) Apparently I was dating Kelsey because I wanted bootycalls from someone young and gorgeous. She was accused of using me for my backstage power because coincidentally she was in the diva's title picture two months later after we started dating. She got called a Lita knockoff because she had red hair and she was linked to me romantically, when in reality, they're complete opposites. She was nicknamed slut and whore even though that was far from the truth. Kelsey was seriously one of the most purest people in the business.

Honestly, I think was what attracted me to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_August 15, 2010 post Summerslam Pay-Per-View_

**_Adam_**

_Kelsey and I carpooled together for the drive to the next town. Summerslam 2010 was successful. I was in the main event teaming up with John Cena, John Morrison, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, Bret Hart, and the newest acquisition - Daniel Bryan and were going up against the Nexus, who were making waves within WWE. _

_Kelsey was backstage during the show, so she greeted me in catering with a towel, bottle of water, and smile after I was eliminated. She looked stunning in her light blue spaghetti strapped camisole(that's what she said it was called), white skinny jeans, and her light blue wedges(that's what she called those particular shoes). Her red hair was in loose curls and her makeup was done naturally but it gave her a beautiful summertime glow. _

_"Good showing out there."_

_"Thanks." I downed the bottle of water. I was parched. "Are you ready to head out?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"I just need to get showered and changed and I'll text you whenever I'm ready to meet you in the parking garage."_

_"Sounds good." She disappeared down the hallway. I ran the towel across my face and disposed of the water bottle and towel before walking to the dressing room to prepare to leave._

_Later on, with my rolling suitcase and shoulder bag in tow, I met up with Kelsey in the parking garage. We put our belongings in the trunk and I got in the driver's seat and she got in the passenger's seat. With Foo Fighters blaring in the car, I was ready for our road trip. _

_"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked, initiating the conversation between us. I knew she was upset about not being on the card because she was originally supposed to take on Alicia Fox for the diva's championship, but she was replaced by the returning Melina. _

_"I did have fun. I sat with Kelly, Maryse, and The Bellas and we played a game of never have I ever." She laughed. "Let me tell you that was certainly interesting. I learned some new things about them."_

_"That's a fun way of learning new things about people. Did they learn anything new about you?"_

_"They all found out I was a virgin and they were shocked." I choked on air, causing me to cough. I honestly didn't know that about Kelsey. She wasn't one for discussing intimate details about herself, so I was shocked to hear about that. She already knew about my history because it was public knowledge, but she never judged me for it._

_"You're a...but I thought...I just assumed..." _

_She giggled. "You didn't think I was a virgin?"_

_"No...no, I didn't." I hope she wasn't offended. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. It's sort of a rarity that someone is a virgin in this business."_

_I chuckled. "You're stereotyping us as nymphos."_

_"I'm not trying to - I'm just pointing out facts."_

_"I've just gained a ton more respect for you." Kelsey didn't spread any lies; it really was a rarity for someone to maintain their pureness in this business. Considering we travel with men and women on the road and it can get lonely, hookups tend to happen. I've even hooked up with a co-worker - Lita - and it caused a bunch of drama that should've never happened. _

_"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll confess to you right now: I never told you that about myself because I was ashamed."_

_I shifted my gaze from the road to shoot her a bewildered look. "Ashamed? Ashamed of what?"_

_"I didn't want you to think I was uncool because I hadn't ever 'done it'." She used air quotes for done it. "I know it's stupid-"_

_"-yes it is stupid," I interrupted. "You shouldn't ever be ashamed of who you are. I actually think it's cool that you have respected your morals and haven't caved into the pressure of the high sexual tensions that linger backstage."_

_She smiled. "I figured that I'm still young, so I have time to find that special someone."_

_My hands tightened so hard on the steering wheel that my knuckles turned white. Now that I know what I know about Kelsey, she deserved someone who was going to treat her like the delicate flower that she was. Maybe that could be me? Wait! Hold up! What the fuck is going on? Since when did I think it could be me? She's so out of my league anyways. "Yep." _

_"Are you okay, Adam?" _

_"I'm okay. I was just thinking about how as your best male friend, you deserve someone who's going to treat you wonderfully like the wonderful person you are." Nice save. _

_"Aw," she cooed. "That's so sweet." She put her hand on my hand and I immediately snatched it away, placing it back on the steering wheel. I felt a jolt of electricity run down my veins when her soft hand touched my rough hand. Has the sparks been there all along, but I am just now realizing it? "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"I just want to have my hands ten and two on the wheel."_

_"Okay?" For the first time in the three years we've been friends, there was an awkward tension between us._

* * *

_Monday Night RAW_

_August 16, 2010_

_**Kelsey**_

_I was on a mission to find Adam. Ever since our car ride last night, things have been awkward between us. I didn't know the reason, but my goal was to approach him and find out. I was dressed in a referee shirt cut up into a crop top, black skinny jeans, and high top converse. My red hair was down straight and my hazel eyes popped with the smokey eye and my lips shined with the coats of lip gloss I was wearing. I was the special guest referee for the six diva tag team match. Maryse, Alicia, and Jillian were going against Melina, Eve, and Gail._

_Adam's match was after the six diva tag team match, so I would have to see him afterwards in the gorilla. I wanted to go ahead and clear the air now. I found his dressing room(he was a big draw for the company, so he had his own dressing room) and I let out a breath before softly knocking out the door. Adam opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me. He was on the phone with someone. "She's actually in front of me now, so I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the advice, Jay." He took the phone away from his ear. "Kelsey, hey, come on in."_

_He stood on the side of the door, letting me inside. He was dressed in his wrestling tights and his merchandise shirt. I passed by him, taking a seat on one of the steel chairs. "You and Jay were talking about me?"_

_He sat down on the steel chair perpendicular to me. He laid his phone down on top of his suitcase. "Yes, we were."_

_I frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"Absolutely not," he scoffed. He seemed offended that I even inquired about that. _

_"Then why are things so awkward? You've been acting weird since our car ride last night."_

_Adam shifted his body towards me, so he was face to face with me. "Last night I started having these thoughts that I never had before and it scared the shit out of me."_

_"What were you thinking about?"_

_"Whenever you said you were waiting for someone special after I found out you were a virgin, I started thinking what if that someone special was me? It was weird because I never had those thoughts about you before. Then, when you touched my hand, I felt this feeling of electricity flow through my veins that I realized I hadn't felt prior to that moment."_

_I didn't say anything for a moment and the anticipation was killing Adam. "If it's weird for you, I can always travel with someone else."_

_"No...no...no!" He exclaimed. "I want you to keep traveling with me."_

_"I just don't want our friendship to change, Adam."_

_He huffed. "So, if I wanted something to happen between us, you wouldn't want it to?"_

_"What exactly are you implying?"_

_Adam grabbed my smaller hands in his larger ones. "I know my history isn't the best and I'm twelve years older than you, but I really want you to give me a chance to be with you."_

_"Can I have some time? This is all overwhelming for me."_

_"Take all the time you need."_

_"Thank you," I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and released our hands before walking out of his dressing room. Wow! I would've never thought that Adam of all people would want to be with me. He would honestly be the best option for me. I am comfortable with him and nobody knows me like he does. He literally knew everything about me now. I would talk to someone I trusted and see what I should do. I'll probably hit up Kelly later for advice. Or I could talk to Maryse. I'll figure it out._

* * *

**Kelsey**

Taking the talk down memory lane, it occurred to me that I have been with Adam literally most of my adult life. He was the special someone for me. I did lose my virginity to him and he's the only person I've been with. I was okay with that. At least I had someone who loved and cherished me.

I feel like he needs to be rewarded for putting up with me for a decade. I got out of his embrace. "Where are you going?" He wondered.

"I am going to put on my pajamas, I'll be right back." I technically wasn't telling a lie because I was still in my casual clothes. What I was planning on changing into was considered a form of sleepwear.

I went up the stairs to the bedroom and went to my dresser. I pulled out some apparel from my top drawer and tossed it onto the bed. I changed out of my current clothes into the apparel I laid out on the bed.

Moments later, I walked down the stairs in a black silk robe. My husband's green eyes immediately lingered onto me. "Whatcha doing, Baby?"

"I just wanted to do something special for my husband." I seductively walked up to him, pulling off my robe and revealing black lace lingerie from Victoria's secret. I straddled his lap and he placed his hands on my hips. I ran my hands through his gorgeous blonde mane. "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded. I attached my lips to his, our kiss immediately becoming heated. Our tongues swirled with each other, earning a moan from me. His hands went up my back and unhooked my bra. He caressed the bare skin of my back from where the bra had just been occupied.

Adam sat up from the couch, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He pressed me against the wall and our kiss intensified again. He nipped on my bottom lip after our kiss broke due to both of us needing air. With me still tangled up on him, he carried me upstairs where we would finish our business.

He was definitely someone special and he was getting something special tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Caught Up

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews :).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter IV: Caught Up**

* * *

**Kelsey**

I was backstage at Monday Night RAW. I was called to make an appearance so here I was. I am in the gorilla, watching as Randy Orton kicks off the show. I decided to wear a leopard lace camisole with a biege blazer over it, white high waisted skinny jeans with a gucci belt, and tan ankle booties. My red hair was down in loose curls and I wore brown eyeshadow with winged eyeliner on my eyes and my lips were coated in shimmering lipgloss.

I watched Randy from the monitor in the gorilla position. "Tonight, I am supposed to face Matt Hardy in a no holds barred match, but after what happened last week...I'm sorry, that's not going to happen-" The crowd was booing Randy.

"-from what I've heard, Matt is still in the back trying to get medical clearance from the doctors. But like I said: after what happened last week, that is not going to happen-" The crowd continued to boo Randy.

"-the Hardys are known from crashing from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows, but even if Matt Hardy faced me tonight in a no holds barred match-"

"This is your cue," Hunter informed. My old theme song 'Now or Never' by Digital Summer blared and the WWE Universe popped at the sound of my entrance music. Randy looks flabbergasted as he sees me walk through the curtain with a microphone in my hand.

"Hold up...it can't be," Tom Phillips said, obviously surprised to see me too.

"Randy, please don't stop on my accord," I said. "Instead of talking about the Hardys and whatever else it is you're rambling on about; why don't you finally confess to why you tried to end Edge's second chance? Why you took his surgically repaired neck and smashed it between two chairs?" Randy intensely stared at me with those venomous blue eyes of his.

"I also want to know what in the hell is wrong with you, Randy Orton?" He smirked at me, but then shook his head. "You don't like when anybody asks you that, do you? Is that why you took out Matt Hardy last week the same way you did Edge?" He burned a hole through me. I continued to walk down the ramp. "Edge has grit, he won't quit. Edge will always get back up. I am not sure what the future holds for Edge at this point, but it damn sure won't be determined on your terms, it'll be determined on Edge's own terms." The WWE Universe cheered.

"Kelsey, Edge is done for. I ended his second chance before it could even get started." I entered the ring through the second rope. Randy and I stared at each other intensely face to face. "What are you going to do about it, Kelsey? You're like a sitting duck, what could you do if I decided to RKO you right now, right here where you stand?"

I glared at Randy and he kept this nonchalant expression on his face.

"I'll give it you Kelsey, you're brave." I kept my glare. "But, you will never understand, nobody will understand why I did what I did, Kelsey. From the bottom of my heart, I do respect you and everything you have done. You decided to retire and play housewife to Edge."

I stared at Randy coldly. He was doing a good job with his heel persona.

"Not only do I respect Edge, but I love Edge as a brother." I looked at Randy appalled. "Listen: I am sorry, I am sorry... I am truly sorry." I wasn't buying Randy's apology. He scooted past me and exited the ring. His entrance music played and he walked up the ramp.

I continued staring at him. He took off his hooded RKO vest and walked back down to the ring. He entered the ring and I asked him what he was doing. He shifted his gaze to the crowd and then took me out with an RKO. He picked up a microphone. "I am so sorry."

The crowd booed Randy. Randy had just generated serious heel heat. I hadn't bumped like that in nine years, so I somewhat forgot how it felt to hit the hard mat. I trusted Randy though and that was why I agreed to this segment.

* * *

**Adam**

I sat in the motel room, waiting on the arrival of my wife. I accompanied her on the road, but I didn't appear at the show tonight because I didn't want word to get out that I was backstage at a show. I sat back and watched RAW from the motel room. Since I was cooped in the room, I was wearing just a pair of black gym shorts and I had my hair tossed up in a bun. Kelsey entered the room and sat up from the couch. I greeted her at the door. She dropped her purse on the floor near the door. "Hey, baby." She wrapped her arms around me and I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It felt weird cutting a promo after nine years."

"You were fantastic. You showed some of that old Kelsey Ash attitude."

She walked past me and got out clothes from her suitcase. She changed into an old t-shirt of mine and a pair of white and black plaid pajama shorts. "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, baby."

"What did you order for dinner? I am starving." She plopped down on the couch, one leg tucked under the other. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a steak and baked potato and heated it up in the microwave for her. While that was heating up, I gave her a side salad with just lettuce, cheese, onions, and cucumbers with thousand island salad dressing. "I love you just a little bit more now."

I laughed. "I'm glad to hear that my wife loves me."

"What else did you order?"

"Steak - medium rare and a baked potato with just butter."

She moaned. "Goodness gracious. I have never been so excited for a meal in my entire life."

"Did you eat at the arena?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "Nothing caught my fancy."

"Fair enough," I chuckled. "What would you have done if I hadn't ordered you food?"

"Then you would have to put on a shirt and drive me somewhere to get some food."

"You're so demanding," I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me. The microwave beeped. I went to the microphone and finished prepping Kelsey's food for her. I sat down the plate on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. "Here you go, your highness."

"Thank you." She ate some of her food and moaned in satisfactory. "This is so good." I brought her a bottle of water. "I need this. Thank you."

I sat down beside her on the couch. "How's the food?"

"Amazing." I smiled at her. She certainly wasn't afraid to chow down on food.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Post- Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View January 30, 2011 _

**_Adam_**

_Kelsey was the current diva's champion, so she was exclusive to both RAW and Smackdown. She would be joining me on Smackdown to even the odds against Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero. She would also be aiding Kelly Kelly, who was having issues with Vickie and Lay-Cool._

_She interfered in my match against Dolph for the World Heavyweight Championship. She took out Vickie with a spear of her own. We were the opening match. She__ retained her title later in the night in a fatal five way match against Michelle, Layla, Natalya, and Eve. She was trusted with the spotlight and it certainly showed. She always shined in whatever segment or match she participated in._

_I wanted to take her out and celebrate with her since we were still the top champions in our divisions. I waited in the parking garage for her. I dressed in a gray and white plaid shirt with jeans and gray converse. She walked out and she looked stunning in her blue oversized sweater, black leggings, and brown knee boots. _

_"Ready?" She asked me as she approached the rental car. "You look handsome."_

_I put our belongings in the trunk. I kissed her cheek. "You look like you're ready for a date."_

_"That's because some dude decided to take me out since he is still the World Heavyweight Champion and I am still the Diva's champion."_

_"Lucky dude." She smiled and entered the passenger's seat of the car. I got in the driver's seat and drove us to a nearby Applebee's since they closed at midnight and it now a little after 11pm._

_Moments later, we arrived at the restaurant and were sat down in a booth. The waitress had come by and asked what we wanted to drink. We both just ordered water. For an appetizer, we ordered mozzarella sticks. _

_"I'm so glad you drove us here. I am about to starve."_

_She was already on the third mozzarella stick. "I had no idea that you were hungry." _

_The waitress came back by and took our entree orders. I ordered a steak - medium with french fries and broccoli and Kelsey ordered a quesadilla burger - well done with french fries. _

_"I am going to tear up that burger whenever I get it."_

_I laughed. "Babe, you act like you haven't ate all day."_

_"I haven't ate anything since before the pay-per-view," she responded. "I worked up an appetite defending my title and spearing your onscreen ex-wife."_

_"You did have a busy night."_

_"I do look forward to working alongside you onscreen."_

_"Me too."_

_"Do you think they're aligning us together because we're together in real life?"_

_"Possibly," I answered. "But, you've had this long term history with Michelle and Layla and you and Vickie have had some onscreen conflict so it makes sense that you would be the one to align with Kelly and I."_

_"Good point." She took a sip of her water. "Do you think they'll put us together romantically?"_

_"I don't know... but, if they do romantically link us together, you would be my first love interest as a face and you would hands down be the most popular love interest I've ever had."_

_"The fans weren't too nice to Lita or Vickie; were they?"_

_I chuckled. "No, they weren't."_

_Our food came. Kelsey's hazel eyes lit up at the sight of the food. She thanked the waitress and started digging into her food like there was no tomorrow. In just one bite, half of her quesadilla burger was gone. My baffled expression turned into one of awe. It was at this moment that I knew I had fallen completely head over heels for Kelsey._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	5. These Words

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I appreciate them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter V: These Words**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Smackdown Taping _

_Tuesday February 8, 2011_

**_Kelsey_**

_I came through the curtain after my match against Layla in which I was victorious. With my diva's championship latched onto my left shoulder, I made it to the gorilla position and found Adam. He was defending his World Heavyweight Championship against Dolph Ziggler with Vickie Guerrero as the special guest referee. He was warming up, but stopped whenever his eyes landed on me._

_"Hey, baby," he greeted. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss. "Congratulations on your victory."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Good luck with your match tonight."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." We smiled at each other, amusement in our eyes at repeating what the other just said._

_"Where do you want to meet up at afterwards?"_

_"I'll just go to your dressing room after I've showered and changed." Even though Adam and I were dating, I still wanted to change in the female dressing room. I enjoyed spending time with the female talent during shows._

_"Alright, baby, sounds like a plan."_

_"I'll see you later." I stood on my toes to kiss him once more before walking to the female dressing room to get showered and changed._

_A while later, I had changed into a black and white striped tunic underneath a denim jacket, black leggings, and black suede wedge sneakers. I was makeup free and my short wavy hair flowed freely around my shoulders. Adam was in the shower, so I was helping him out by packing up his belongings since I already had all my belongings together._

_I saw Adam come out of the shower and he was clinging onto his left arm. "Are you okay, sweetie?"_

_"I have this excruciating tingling in my left arm."_

_"Do we need to go see the Trainers before we leave? They're still lingering around."_

_He shook out his left arm. "I'm good now." He put on his gray t-shirt placing a plaid shirt over it, jeans, and his gray converse. Once he got dressed, I stood behind him and pressed my body against his, wrapping my arms around his abdomen. _

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yes, baby, I'm okay. I do appreciate your concern."_

_"Next time you feel like that, please see someone about that."_

_"I will."_

_"Thank you." I unwrapped my arms and he turned around to face me. "I love you and I don't like to see you in any discomfort." Him and I froze. That was the first time I ever said I loved Adam in any kind of capacity._

_"...Repeat that..."_

_Nothing was coming out of my mouth. I wasn't able to form words._

_"...did you just say you loved me, Kelsey Ash?"_

_"Possibly."_

_He cupped my face between my hands, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs before placing his lips onto mine. It was the sweetest kiss I've ever shared with Adam. We broke apart, but my face remained between his hands. "I love you too."_

* * *

**Kelsey**

My theme music blared and I made my way onto the stage. The WWE Universe welcomed me with open arms. I wore a black cashmere sweater, black leather leggings, and cheetah print ankle boots. My red hair was down in waves and my hazel eyes were accented with a smokey eye and my lips were covered in red matte lipstick.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Kelsey Ash!" Greg Hamilton announced. I had an indifferent facial expression on my face walking down the ramp. I was in the main event segment to give two announcements. One of them was an update on my husband.

"Another emotional return to RAW for one of the greats of all time - Kelsey Ash." Tom Phillips stated. "Two months ago, her husband Edge was decimated by someone who Edge once called a friend: Randy Orton. Then, two weeks ago, Kelsey was attacked by Randy Orton. But, she's here tonight to give us a medical update on Edge."

I grabbed a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring. "I appreciate the time I have been given here on Monday Night RAW. I'm here tonight to give to a medical update on my husband - Edge, but before I do that: there's an announcement I would like to make-"

"-I am being inducted into the Hall Of Fame this year." The WWE Universe cheered for me. "Thank you. Now that's out of the way-"

I was interrupted by Randy Orton. I stared coldly at the ramp. "Kelsey may just want to leave the ring now...or even the building," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy walked down the ramp, acting like he hasn't done anything wrong in the last two months. He got into the ring and I just stared at him. He approached me, first trying to embrace me and then extending his hand out. I looked at him as if he was the stupidest man alive. "Randy, you really think I would shake your hand or hug you after what you did to my husband I? YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Randy and I stared at each other for a moment. He passed me and took a seat on the top turnbuckle. I continued on, "I'm not surprised Randy, I thought I would see you here tonight. I'm glad that you're here because if anybody needs to hear this...it's you-" I pointed at him.

"-I know that I announced my induction into the Hall Of Fame, but tonight I'm here as a wife because I need my husband. Maybe...just maybe... there are possibilities..." Randy got off the top turnbuckle and approached me. He walked circles around me before requesting for a microphone.

"I know what you were gonna say, Kelsey-" Randy said. "-possibilities, but there's no possibilities. It's a certainty that Edge will never wrestle again-"

I tore my eyes away. Randy has already made me upset.

"-Kelsey, I owe you an explanation and I'm going to give you one." We stood in silence for a minute. He sighed. "I don't know to say this, but let me start with a little story: back in 1999, in October, at a Live Event in Saint Louis, which happened to be where I lived... my Father - Cowboy Bob Orton - took me downtown to the event to meet a couple of WWE agents because nineteen year old me wanted to break into the business. At this point in my life, I was a fan. I grew up in the business...the business is in my blood...I'm third generation, but at that point in my life at nineteen years old I was a fan. I got to see Austin, Rock, Triple H, Foley, but there was one guy who came up to show dad his respects - Edge-"

"-Edge shook my Father's hand and I stood there beaming with pride...proud to be there with my Father when Edge told him that he was one of the best bad guys in the business. Edge told my Father that he was one of the reasons he wanted to break into the business-"

"-then, my Father introduced me and said 'this is my boy - Randy - he wants to break into the business. Do you want to know what Edge did? He looked at me with sincerity and told me 'good luck, Kid, if you play your cards right then you and I could work together inside that ring.' I will never forget that; as a matter of fact: that motivated me from being insecure to confident-"

"-and a handful years later, Edge and I are main eventing pay-per-views and fighting for the Intercontinental title stealing the show every damn night. Then a couple more years later, Edge and I form Rated-RKO and became tag team champions. Just when things were getting better and we were riding high as high can be, I got a little too close to the sun. I hit a rough patch and made some poor life choices and I dug a hole so deep, Kelsey, that I should've been buried in it. You want to know why I wasn't? It's because Edge reached down deep and grabbed me by the hand and drug me out of that hole...he saved my life and made me realize that there's more to life-"

"-there's love, there's children, there's having a family, there's starting a family. I was able to go to Volleyball games, baseball games, watch my sons play, help them with their homework, teach them how to be men, teach my daughters how a man should treat a woman, and I was able to do that because Edge saved my life."

I stared at Randy sadly. He continued on, "What I did was...I returned the favor and I saved his life because at the Royal Rumble the crowd, the reception...it had been nine long years, Kelsey. I still get goosebumps thinking about it. I know you get goosebumps thinking about it...and I know all of you remember it. It was only five or six weeks ago-"

"-it wasn't just a one off. I realized that he thought he was back for good...Edge thought he was going to compete on a regular basis. I knew that someone who was going to make their name off of him and put him in a wheelchair, possibly worse, and I wanted you to have a husband...I wanted your future kids to have their Father." Randy had managed to make me cry in the middle of the ring. "Thanks to me, Edge is going to be able to be a Father, be your husband, he's going to be able to go on hikes and ride on bikes-"

"Because of me - he's going to be able to do all that. I did it because I love Edge and I love you..." I ran a shaky hand through my hair. "...here's the sad truth: everyone blames me for what I did to Edge...everyone thinks it was my fault, but you know deep down with every shred of your being that it's not my fault, is it Kelsey?" I shook my head, unsure of where Randy was going. "It's your fault-" I looked at him flabbergasted.

"-you're an enabler. You enable Edge. If he was a druggie, you wouldn't supply him with drugs? Or if he was an alcoholic, you wouldn't mix him a drink and give it to him every night? Edge is a junkie for the roar of the crowd and you did nothing to stop it! You did nothing to help him! I had to step in because I love him like a brother and I had go on and make sure that he could be a husband, be a Father someday." I started crying again. "You know what, Kelsey, when I said that out loud, I realized something: I love Edge more than you ever could." I glared at Randy. He got in my face. "Truth hurts; doesn't it?"

I responded with a slap. I was seething at his atrocious comments. He dropped the microphone and stared down at the ring. He shifted his gaze back up to me and we glared at each other. I slapped him again, but he quickly responded with an RKO. For the second time in two weeks - I was on the receiving end of an RKO.

* * *

**Adam**

I watched my wife's segment on Monday Night RAW and she killed it. Tonight was a prime example of why she was a soon to be hall of famer. It was a little after midnight now and I attempted to facetime with her ten minutes ago, but she didn't answer. She was probably getting settled in her motel room. Her ears must've been burning because she was now returning my facetime call. I accepted the request and her angelic face appeared on my phone screen. "Hey, baby."

"Hey. I'm sorry I missed your facetime request...I was getting settled in for the night." Just as I figured.

"No big deal. You're all settled in?"

"I am. How's everything at home?"

"Good."

"That's good. I miss you."

"I miss you too. You did fantastic tonight."

"Thank you," she smiled. "My second time in two weeks getting an RKO. Woo-hoo!"

I laughed. "If it's any consolation: you sold it like a pro."

"That is very consoling." She had an unreadable expression on her face. It looked liked something was weighing on her mind.

"Is everything okay?"

It took her a moment to answer. "...I was just thinking about Randy's promo tonight. I know it's all kayfabe, but I can't help but think about something that was mentioned during the promo."

"Talk to me about it."

"He mentioned you being a father someday and I can't help but wonder...are we ever going to have kids?"

I could tell that the promo hit her hard tonight. We have tried to have kids since we've been married, but we haven't had any luck. "One day." My mind drifted away from our conversation.

_Flashback_

_Wednesday April 5,2017_

**_Adam_**

_I had finally arrived home after Wrestlemania 33 weekend festivities. I walk inside the house and didn't find Kelsey in the living room like I expected. I walked to the bedroom and found her on the bed crying. I placed my suitcase down and immediately went to her side of the bed. Her back was to me, so I rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Kelsey? Baby? Kelsey?"_

_"I'm not pregnant." She sobbed._

_"Kelsey..."_

_She turned her body around to face me. She wiped at her eyes. She had tear streaks all down her face. "I went to the doctor yesterday and got labwork. Well, I got results today and they told me that I wasn't pregnant and that all the tests I took were false positives."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, I'm sorry."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you sorry for?"_

_"You have a wife who couldn't give you kids." She sobbed again. _

_I stroked her red hair to soothe her. "Baby, it's okay. We will have our time. We'll keep on trying."_

_She sat up on the bed and hugged me. "Thank you."_

_"Certainly." I ran my hands down her back. "I love you. I want you to know that everything will work out."_

_"I love you too." _

_End Flashback_

"Adam?" Kelsey called out my name to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the vibe of our conversation."

"You didn't do anything," I assured.

"I know our time will come. I have the upmost faith."

"Everything will work out for us."

"It will." She yawned. I know she was exhausted and probably ready to go to sleep.

"I should let you go so you can get some sleep."

"I am tired."

"Sleep good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. I love you, Sweetie."

"Love you too, Baby."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Memories Of Us

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Here's a chapter of random flashbacks that I wanted to incorporate into the story after watching throwback shows on the WWE Network that sparked the inspiration. :)**

**Also, thank you to Danie (CelticPrincessx3) for the cover!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter VI: Memories Of Us**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Monday Night Raw June 23,2008_

**_Adam_**

_I had just won a fifteen man tri-blended battle royal for Smackdown. My brand I was on would get two draft picks. The fun of it all was not knowing who would be drafted to your show until that very moment. In the ring with the World Heavyweight Championship latched onto my left shoulder, I was anticipating who the two new members of the Smackdown roster would be._

_Kelsey's render appeared on the screen and the crowd cheered in excitement. I felt their excitement too, but I had to remain unimpressed as part of my heel persona. She is exactly what the women's division needs on Smackdown. She's going to have great matches on Smackdown with Michelle, Victoria, Natalya, and Maryse. Also, it's going to be nice to have a new travel buddy._

_The newest member to the Smackdown roster came through the curtain and the WWE Universe showed her love. She got a reaction similar to the likes of Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio, two of the most popular superstars in all the WWE. She's just a friend, but I can't help but take notice of how gorgeous she looks tonight with her strapless black sequined mini dress and the black heels with her silver dangling earrings. Her red hair was styled to perfection and her makeup was done flawlessly. She looked like a true superstar._

_She waved to the crowd real quick and headed back through the curtain before the second new member of the Smackdown roster was revealed. The other newest member to the Smackdown roster was WWE Champion - Triple H. Of course, I had to look intimidated by the fact the WWE Champion was heading to Smackdown since I was the current World Heavyweight Champion. One of us would be losing our titles soon because it was kind of common sense for each show to have their main world champion. _

_I headed backstage, showered, and changed into my street clothes. I packed my belongings and got ready to hit the road. Whenever I walked out of the dressing room, I found Kelsey waiting outside of the dressing room. She was dressed into clothes that seemed a lot more comfortable then the dress she had on for the show. She saw me and smiled. "Hey! I asked around to see if you were still here, so I thought I would wait outside the dressing room for you. I hope you don't find that creepy."_

_I laughed. "No, it's all good. I figured you would've already been on the way to the next town for the Smackdown tapings tomorrow."_

_"I was actually hoping I could catch a ride with you; if you don't mind?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you. I don't really know anyone from the Smackdown roster like that besides you and Jeff, but I wanted to catch a ride with you because it's been awhile since we've had a chance to catch up."_

_"It'll be cool to have you as my travel buddy." We carried our suitcases to the parking garage and made it to my rental car. I popped open the trunk and put our suitcases in there. Kelsey got in the passenger's seat and I got into the driver's seat. Foo Fighters started playing when I started the car and I saw out of the corner of my eye Kelsey nodding her head. "Do you like the Foo Fighters?" I started making my way onto the road._

_"I'll be honest - I haven't heard much of their music, but it is refreshing."_

_"Refreshing?"_

_"Yeah, I traveled with Maria for the longest time and we would take turns picking music. Then, Kelly joined us on the road whenever she came over to RAW from ECW and her and Maria would always outvote me on the music selection. So, I was stuck with listening to nothing but Pop and R&B. There is nothing wrong with those genres because I listen to anything, but I am a sucker for pop rock music. I know Foo Fighters aren't pop rock by any means but it is a complete refresher to my ears."_

_"Foo Fighters are my favorite band of all time, so we will be hearing them quite a bit."_

_"I'm okay with that."_

_Can't say I am a sucker for pop rock like Kelsey is - I am more of a hard rock kind of guy, but I think I can be generous and let Kelsey choose some music to listen to during our trip. "When the song after this one is over, I'll let you pick a song."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure."_

_She smiled brightly. "Thank you. I already like traveling with you."_

_I chuckled. "That's good to hear."_

* * *

_The Great American Bash July 20,2008_

**_Kelsey_**

_Dressed in a referee shirt that was cut up into a halter top, black vinyl leggings, my black wrestling boots, with my red hair down straight with the left side braided and my eye makeup done with thick black eyeshadow and eyeliner, and my lips shining with coats of shiny lipgloss - I was prepared to be the special guest referee for the Michelle McCool versus Natalya match to determine the inaugural diva's champion. I was happy for both ladies because both of them had a chance to make history and that was exciting. _

_"Kelsey!" I heard my name being called out and I see Adam walking towards me. He was dressed in his black and red 'Rated R Superstar' tights with his merch shirt. He seemed to be somewhat prepared for his WWE title match against Triple H._

_"Hey, Adam, what's up?"_

_"I passed Mr. McMahon in the hallway and he wanted me to find you."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. I hope I wasn't in trouble. I don't recall doing anything wrong. "Do you have any idea what for?"_

_"All I know is that he wants to see you in his office."_

_I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."_

_"No problem." He nudged me in the shoulder as he passed by me. I giggled; Adam liked to play around with me whenever he had the chance. _

_I nervously walked towards Mr. McMahon's office. I was really curious what he wanted to see me about. I made it to his office and I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard him yell from the other side of the door._

_I entered Mr. McMahon's office. "Hi, Mr. McMahon. I was told you wanted to see me?"_

_"Hello, Kelsey. That's correct." He motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "Have a seat; I have some things I want to discuss with you."_

_I nervously sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Did I do something wrong?" I probably shouldn't have started with that question, but it was eating at me. _

_"You did nothing wrong," he replied, letting out a small laugh. "As a matter of fact, you're a model employee here."_

_I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."_

_"I wanted to discuss a potential storyline with you."_

_A new storyline? This was exciting. "Awesome."_

_"Now, we have this whole lover's quarrel storyline with Edge and Vickie Guerrero going on right now and I was wanting to add more drama and that's where you come in."_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"Creative wanted you and Edge to end up hooking up onscreen and becoming this new power couple on Smackdown. Edge and Vickie would continue to have problems after this pay-per-view and it ends up being revealed that you're his new girlfriend. You and him would run rough shot on Smackdown and it would end with him becoming the WWE champion and you being the diva's champion."_

_Adam and I were becoming very good friends offscreen and the potential to work with him onscreen would be fun, but I wouldn't want to be classified as Lita 2.0. I wanted to continue to build my own reputation through my own hard work and talent. Getting a chance at the diva's title would be amazing, but I'll just wait out my turn. "I appreciate the opportunity, but I'm going to have to decline."_

_"Kelsey, you do know that a storyline for divas doesn't come around like this often, right?"_

_"Yes, sir, I am aware. I just want to continue working from the ground up and earn everything the old fashioned way."_

_Mr. McMahon nodded. "I see. I respect your decision."_

_"You're not mad?" I was actually surprised with how calm Mr. McMahon was being with me for turning down such a huge opportunity._

_"Not at all. I think it's admirable what you're doing."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"You're the first person to know about this potential storyline, but since you respectfully declined, there's no point in mentioning the storyline to anyone else." _

_That would be kept to myself. There was no point in mentioning a storyline that wasn't going to happen. If the storyline was mentioned to Adam, I wonder how he would've reacted to it?_

* * *

_Monday Night RAW April 26,2010_

**_Adam_**

_There was a ten man dual branded battle royal happening right now to determine what brand would get four draft picks - three superstars and one diva. So, whatever brand won was going to hit the draft jackpot. I sat beside Kelsey in catering as we were watching the battle royal on the television. We already knew what brand was going to win, but we were wanting to see the look on everyone's face when it is revealed what brand won and gets the four draft picks._

_Ted Dibiase Jr eliminated Rey Mysterio and secured the win for RAW. Kelsey and I got up from our seats and went to the gorilla. The three superstar drafts were going to be revealed first and then the diva draft._

_It was revealed that John Morrison and R-Truth were the first two draft picks for RAW. The WWE Universe seemed pleased with them coming to the red brand. My render appeared on the titantron and the WWE Universe went nuts. I was glad to know that I was welcomed to RAW with open arms. My entrance music blared and I appeared on the stage dressed in my merch shirt with a black biker jacket over it, jeans, and black and gray converse. My blonde hair was actually dry for a change instead of wet. I did my taunt and shook hands with Morrison and Truth. It was now time for the diva draft reveal._

_Kelsey's render appeared on the titantron and the WWE universe cheered loudly. Kelsey's entrance music theme blared and she appeared on the stage wearing a gray long sleeved shirt tucked into high waisted jeans and clear strappy sandals. Her long red hair was curled and her makeup was done fabulously. She never fails to show why she is the most gorgeous diva on the roster - all biased aside. If she wasn't my best female friend, I would attempt to snatch her up in a heartbeat. She waved to the crowd and I came over there to hug her. Morrison and Truth followed my direction and hugged Kelsey too._

_We all walked backstage and Kelsey and I stood against the wall for a moment. "Time for a fresh start," she said._

_"I've been on Smackdown for the last three years, so coming back to RAW after that long is a breath of fresh air."_

_"So, you and Randy are going to be feuding? That should be fun to watch now that you two are a lot more established as singles competitors." I found out earlier in the day that I would be turning heel in the main event segment and feud with Randy Orton. We've feuded in the past, but like Kelsey said, we are both a lot more established and have cemented ourselves as two of the greatest of all time._

_"I'm going to turn heel again."_

_"You're a great heel, Adam. I know you and Randy are going to have an incredible feud."_

_"Thanks for having the upmost faith in me."_

_"No problem - just stating facts."_

_"What is your goal?"  
_

_"Well, the last time I was on RAW I did have a run as women's champion, so I am hoping to have a run with the diva's title."_

_"That's an admirable goal."_

_"Thank you."_

_I nodded my head. "I am going to talk with Jay. I'll catch you later." I playfully pushed her and she over dramatically sold my push. I chuckled. She was an easy person to play around with. I went to find Jay and talk with him since he was going to be on a completely different schedule than me now. Even if my best friend in the whole world wasn't able to travel with me anymore - I still had Kelsey - so that was a positive._

* * *

_Elimination Chamber February 20, 2011_

**_Kelsey_**

_I was watching the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match in catering. Adam was defending his World Heavyweight Championship and he refused to tell me if he was retaining his title or not so I had to watch for myself. It was just down to him and Rey Mysterio. After an amazing ending sequence between the two of them, Adam retained his title. I jumped up and down in excitement. That meant that Adam cemented himself a spot at Wrestlemania._

_Moments later, Adam came to the catering area and I jumped into his arms. "Congratulations!"_

_"Thank you, baby." He put me down. We sat down at one of the nearby tables._

_"You're going to Wrestlemania as the World Heavyweight Champion. I'm so happy for you."_

_"It'll be awesome if we both go into Wrestlemania as champions."_

_I nodded. "It definitely would be. __I don't think I'm scheduled for a diva's championship program heading into Wrestlemania."_

_"To be sure they have something planned for you."_

_"I'll let you in on the 4-1-1: I had a meeting this morning with creative and they mentioned me teaming up with John Morrison and Trish Stratus against Dolph Ziggler and Lay-Cool at Wrestlemania in a six-person mixed tag team match. Snookie from Jersey Shore is supposed to be on my team's corner to even the odds since Vickie will be in the other teams corner."_

_"That explains why Trish is making the save for you and Kelly against Vickie and Lay-Cool tonight."_

_"I guess it's planting the seeds for the match-up."_

_"Are you okay with not defending your diva's title at Wrestlemania?" Adam wondered._

_"Although, I would love to defend my title on the grandest stage of them all; I am just grateful that I am considered to be a part of Wrestlemania."_

_He placed his hand on mine. "You always see the bright side of things." _

_"I try the best I can."_

_"I am going to go get showered and changed. I'll see you later." Adam leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. _

_I watched as he walked away. Ever since I saw him clutching onto his arm during the Smackdown tapings on February eighth, I can't help but worry and wonder if he's feeling that excruciating tingling he said he felt that night. I am extra worried after he competed in the Elimination Chamber. But, I have faith in him that if he was feeling like that, then he would do something about it._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	7. Amazed

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter VII: Amazed**

* * *

**Adam**

While I was set to make an appearance for RAW tonight, my wife stayed back home in Asheville, North Carolina.

MVP was in the ring trying to recruit me for some reason, but all I wanted to do was get revenge on Randy Orton. I stormed from the parking garage to the stage. When my entrance music blared, the WWE Universe gave me a loud ovation. I walked down the ramp with a purpose and that purpose was to give Randy Orton the beatdown of a lifetime.

I snatched the microphone out of MVP's hand. "Randy! I need you to grow a set and get your ass out here right now!" I aggressively handed MVP back the microphone and stared at the ramp, waiting on the arrival of Randy.

MVP didn't like being ignored by me. "Hey...hey...hey! What's wrong with you, man? See that's whats wrong with you, Edge: your mental is off; you're focusing on the wrong thing, out here embarrassing yourself." I was still ignoring MVP. "Hey, Edge, speaking of focusing on the wrong thing: how is your wife?" MVP had certainly got my attention because I looked like I was ready to kick MVP's ass.

I speared MVP and of course, Randy is right there. Randy tries to blindside me, but I is ready to fight back. Randy and I brawl around the ring until I take a page out of Randy's book and RKO's Randy out of nowhere!

I sit in the middle of the ring looking like a man possessed. I roll out of the ring and grab two steel chairs.

My target is Randy, but he escapes. MVP tries to attack me from behind to get revenge whenever I speared him. I block a lariat and put MVP into a clutch until he passes out. I pretend that he's Randy.

"Caught up in the clutches of Edge, MVP is paying for bringing up Edge's wife - Kelsey Ash," Tom Phillips said. I had this demonic expression on my face. Things had gotten personal for mine and Randy's characters since he RKO'd my wife onscreen two different times.

I set MVP up for the conchairto and smashed his head with the chair; shades of what Randy did to me the night after the Royal Rumble. I stared at Randy and he actually seemed intimidated. I glared at him until my music hit.

* * *

**Kelsey**

Can we talked about how hot my husband looked tonight? Whew!

I decided to get on twitter and tweet in reference to Adam's segment with Randy and MVP. **KelseyAsh: Things just got Rated R. #RAW **

The huskies - Tundra and Mya - sat on each side of me. I took a selfie with them and decided to post it to Twitter and Instagram.

**KelseyAsh: We're groupies for EdgeRatedR. #Edgeheads **I posted the selfie with myself and the huskies onto Twitter.

**KelseyACopeland: We're groupies for EdgeRatedR. #Edgeheads **I posted the selfie with myself and the huskies onto Instagram.

I would send the selfie to Adam, but I much rather just have him see it on social media whenever he logs on and see how he responds. I was waiting for him to facetime me. I let him initiate the facetime because I would know that he's not busy and settled in for the night. Well, Adam must have some free time because he just liked my photo on Instagram and he left a comment.

**EdgeRatedR: I have the best groupies ever! Not to mention the hottest groupie I've ever seen. *heart eye emoji***

I smiled at the comment. Adam was now facetime requesting me. His gorgeous face graced my phone screen's presence. "Hey, hot stuff!"

"Wow! We're changing up the nicknames now?"

I giggled. "You were hot stuff tonight."

"I'm flattered, baby."

"You were incredible in your segment tonight. You got that Rated R Superstar swagger back."

"I think I'm finally getting my groove back."

"That's good to hear, sweetie. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, baby. I appreciate all the endless support you have for me."

"Of course."

"I see you decided to post on social media tonight after taking a little hiatus."

"Yeah," I laughed. "It has been awhile, so I wanted to post something."

"I was a little shocked to go on Instagram and the first post I see is from you."

"Surprise!"

"It was a nice surprise."

I smiled. "I have actually thought about trying to be more active on social media again."

"What's with the change of heart?"

"Well, after the warm welcome that I have got from the WWE Universe during the last few appearances I've made - it got me thinking that it would be fun to keep in touch with the fans through social media."

"If that's something you want to do then go for it."

"I may have to update my social media bios a bit though."

"What is wrong with your bios?"

"I don't have anything on them," I responded with a laugh. "I'm sure the most interesting thing about my social media is my actual name because I have my name on Twitter and Instagram as Kelsey Ash-Copeland."

"That is your name though," Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, but I feel like people are only enamored with my social media because of you. I had Twitter way before you did and everyone would get so excited whenever I would post a picture of you in any sort of capacity onto my Twitter page."

"So you have a shit ton of followers on Twitter and Instagram because of me? Come on, baby, give yourself some credit."

"I am excited about interacting with fans on Twitter, but I want to know that they'll feel the same way I do."

"You're underestimating your popularity, Kelsey. Don't bring yourself down - if you want to be more active on social media and interact with fans - then do it. I guarantee you that fans will be lined up left and right hoping they get a chance to get a response from you on Twitter or Instagram."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he assured. "You were a freaking model at one time; how can you be so insecure about if the fans want to interact with you or not? The Kelsey Ash-Copeland I know wouldn't let shit like this psych her out."

"Well, back then, I knew I was popular with the WWE Universe and earned their respect because I was high on the totem pole, but now, I have fallen off the radar, so I don't know if that same admiration and love is there within the WWE Universe."

"Baby, did you not hear the reactions you received when you made your appearances? The WWE Universe was more than happy to see you again." Adam always set the record straight with me whenever I needed it, but he was never harsh about it. I respected him for that.

"I'm sorry if I was a mood killer tonight." I frowned.

"You weren't a mood killer."

"Thank you, but we both know I was," I giggled.

"I wasn't expecting that conversation we just had, but you weren't a mood killer."

"I'm so ready for you to be back here with me."

"I am having so much fun being back in the WWE, but there is no place like home."

"But, WWE is your home, Adam. I remember telling you at the Royal Rumble 'Welcome Home.' We both know that the WWE is your home."

"I do consider WWE a home, but home is where the heart is, and that's where you are."

"My heart just melted."

"I can be a sappy guy at times."

"I should probably let you go so you can get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I blew a kiss at him and ended the facetime call. Tonight, I was reminded why I fell in love with Adam and why I still love him a decade later.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	8. It Girl

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter VIII: It Girl**

* * *

**Adam**

I sat outside with my wife. We were sitting on the back porch; where the view of the mountain is incredible. Kelsey and I were occupying a spot on the porch swing, taking in the gorgeous view in front of us.

"Quarantining isn't such a bad thing."

"Definitely not," I agreed.

Spending my time at my mountain house with my wife? I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time while we're supposed to be quarantining during this coronavirus pandemic. The only time I left was when I drove to Orlando, Florida to the WWE performance center where I challenged Randy Orton to a last man standing match at Wrestlemania. I would be leaving again soon to film my Wrestlemania match with Randy.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this view."

"And to think: you were so against living here at one point." Not too long after Kelsey retired from the WWE, I had asked her to move in with me and she was against it because she was more of a beach gal than a mountain gal. She was living in Miami, Florida, but I eventually persuaded her to move to Asheville, North Carolina.

"Living in the mountains for nine years has certainly changed my perception."

"Glad I was able to convince you because living in the mountains is unbelievable."

"It really is. There's so much adventure here."

"That's exactly why I wanted to live here."

"Considering the fact that I didn't stand a chance when I tried to convince you to move to Miami with me; I'd say it all worked out for the best." When I asked Kelsey to move in with me, she had mentioned me moving to Miami with her. I loved the nature and outdoors, so if I had moved to Miami with Kelsey: I would have been miserable even though I would've been there with her. There's just something majestic about the mountains.

"It did work out for the best... I got my wife to become a mountain gal."

"Yes you did."

I patted my wife on her leg before I got up. I went inside to grab steaks to cook on the grill. I promised Kelsey that I would grill for her since it had been awhile. "Alright, my darling wife, steaks coming up." She came over to where I was and observed as I started the steaks on the grill.

"Thank you so much my dear husband," she smiled. She touched my forearm before she walked inside the house to get the other part of dinner prepared. She was preparing mashed potatoes and broccoli with cheese.

I stayed outside while the steaks were grilling. I glanced at my wife through the sliding glass door we had. She doesn't realize how much better she has made my life. Besides my mom(who was resting peacefully in heaven) and Jay - she was the only other person to show overwhelming support for me and didn't back away whenever things got tough.

Like when I was forced to retire in 2011.

_Flashback_

_Monday April 11,2011_

_I drove Kelsey and I back to the motel after a very emotional night. I had announced on RAW that I was forced to retire after I had a number of tests done. I had passed strength tests and made it Wrestlemania, but afterwards I still felt a ton of pain and tingling. It had been bothering me for awhile, but I didn't inform Kelsey on how bad it got because I didn't want her to worry too much. She was such a caring person and I didn't want her to be concerned over me when she had a busy schedule leading up to Wrestlemania since she was divas champion._

_So after Wrestlemania, I talked to Jay first and got his advice. He told me that I should get more tests and that I should talk to Kelsey about everything that had been going on the last couple months. She saw an episode of my pain and tingling during the February eighth Smackdown taping, but she didn't know that it had been going on longer than that. _

_I eventually talked to Kelsey and when I revealed everything to her, it ended with both of us in tears. I didn't cry whenever I was talking to Jay because I was in denial, but whenever I talked to Kelsey; the realization hit me that my career might be coming to an end._

_Kelsey had actually come with me when I gotten my tests done. It meant a lot to me that she was there to show her support._

_Whenever the results came back that I had to retire, I was devastated. I called Jay and my mom to tell them the bad news. I knew that I would have to tell Kelsey, but for some reason - she was the hardest one for me to tell. I eventually gained the courage to call Kelsey and tell her. Of course, it broke my heart even more when she broke down crying over the phone. She was so tenderhearted and genuine. She wasn't even the one retiring, but she was heartbroken because she loved me that much that it hurt her to know I couldn't do what I loved anymore._

_"Do you want to go to the store and get a lot of ice cream? It's my treat." I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kelsey asked that question. She was referring to a line in my promo when I said that I was going to eat a lot of ice cream tonight since I didn't have to be in tights tomorrow. _

_I laughed for the first time since we left the arena. "I can't turn down that offer."_

_"It's a good thing I don't have to wrestle tomorrow at the Smackdown taping because I am going to go ice cream crazy."_

_After tonight's road trip - Kelsey and I would taking another road trip in the morning to Albany, New York. That's where the Smackdown taping was taking place and I was scheduled to relinquish the World Heavyweight Championship. Albany, New York held a special place in my heart because that's where I came up with my Edge name._

_"After the emotional day I've had, I am more than happy to end it with ice cream and my favorite gal."_

_"You definitely deserve lots of ice cream."_

_I stopped at the store and Kelsey and I picked out ice cream. She insisted on paying for it even though she didn't have to. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up and I appreciated her efforts. After she paid for the ice cream, I drove us to the motel and we eventually got settled in and started on our first carton of ice cream. We both started with chocolate ice cream. Chocolate makes everything better._

_I took the first bite of my ice cream and it went straight to my soul. "I really needed this in my life. Thank you, baby."_

_"You're welcome. I hope it's providing a little bit of comfort for you."_

_I was still devastated, but I was slowly getting past that phase. "I'm slowly but surely getting there."_

_Kelsey 'accidentally' spilled some ice cream on herself. "Whoops." I watched as the ice cream spilled down her chest. "Looks like I made a mess." She ran her finger down the trail of ice cream 'pretending' to clean it up. "I might need some assistance getting cleaned up." I give her props; she distracted me from everything that happened today._

_I closed my container of ice cream and put it in the mini fridge in our motel room. I sat down on her side of the bed and we stared at each other before I started licking the trail of ice cream from her chest up to her lips. I licked the ice cream off her lips before crashing my lips onto hers. It ended it up being the first time for Kelsey. She suddenly made me feel much better because I felt like I was worthy for her if she let me be her first time. All the emotional distress I went through earlier in the day was now in the back of my mind._

_Tuesday April 12,2011_

_As soon as I came backstage after relinquishing the World Heavyweight title and making another retirement __announcement, I saw Kelsey standing in the gorilla with Kelly, Layla, and Michelle. This was the first time I'd seen her since earlier this afternoon. Her and I road tripped to Albany, but her and I parted ways so I could pick my Mom up from the airport. I dropped her off at Kelly's motel and she rode to the arena with Kelly._

_Kelly's entrance theme hit first, so I didn't have a chance to talk to Kelsey. I gave her a quick wink and she smiled. With her diva's championship latched onto her left shoulder, she followed Kelly through the curtain and accompanied Kelly to the ring for Kelly's match against Layla, who was going to be accompanied by Michelle._

_Once the match was over, Kelsey came to the catering area alongside Kelly. I stood in catering, waiting for Kelsey. "Good job out there, Kelly. I'll catch you later." She and Kelly did their special handshake and when Kelly was out of our eyesight, Kelsey finally focused her full attention on me. "You look so handsome tonight. I love the suit." I opted to wear a suit tonight for the show._

_"Thank you. Might as well dress my best."_

_"You did a great job." She smoothed out my gray suit jacket for me. "So, we're going to go hiking in the mountains and go to Nicaragua for vacation? Let me tell you, sweetie: I am more than willing to go on any of those adventures with you." I had said during my promo that I could go hiking with my girl in the mountains or take her to Nicaragua and that's what Kelsey was referring to._

_"I'm totally taking you hiking in the mountains," I laughed._

_"Okay... and after that I'm taking you up on the offer to go to Nicaragua."_

_"We'll see about that." __She pouted. Anytime she gives me puppy dog eyes and pouts her lips; I give in. She's just too damn adorable. "Fine, I guess I'll take you to Nicaragua."_

_"Fantastic!" _

_"Go get changed." She laughed in response and kissed me before walking to the women's dressing room to get showered and changed._

_Whenever the show was over, Kelsey rode with Kelly back to the motel and I rode with my mom and Jay. "You and Kelsey seem to be doing good. I really think she's the one for you, Adam."_

_"Come on, Ma, we've only been together for a few months."_

_"Somehow, she's seemed to have made a huge impact on your life in such a short amount of time."_

_"I agree," Jay said. "Kelsey is such a wonderful person and who exactly Adam needs in his life."_

_"Okay, fine, I am completely in love with her. I think she's the one I could settle down with at some point."_

_"Kelsey has turned you into a complete sap my friend," Jay teased. He was lucky I was driving because I would've smacked him upside the head for teasing me like that. Yes, I know the impact Kelsey has had on me._

_"I'm so happy that my baby has found someone he can picture the rest of his life with," my Mom said. "I really adore Kelsey. She's such a wonderful human being."_

_"She's the most amazing woman I've ever been with."_

_Eventually the conversation changed (thank goodness!) and we made it to the motel. I was rooming with Kelsey for the night. I hadn't seen much of her today, so I was glad to be rooming with her. When I walked into the motel room I was sharing with Kelsey, I saw she was sitting on the bed. I threw my belongings on the ground, stripped out of my clothes and plopped down on the bed beside Kelsey. I rested my head on her thigh and she ran her fingers through my hair. _

_"Long day?"_

_"Excruciatingly long day," I replied._

_"How was the trip with your Mom and Jay?"_

_"We had some interesting conversations."_

_"Sounds like it was a fun trip."_

_"It wasn't too bad. How was your trip with Kelly?"_

_"It was fun. She's a fun one to have as a travel buddy."_

_I started thinking about how tonight was the official last night of being a full time WWE Superstar. Reality set in right then and there. I was retired. Fuck. I legit couldn't wrestle anymore. I would have all this free time on my hands. __"I'm actually retired," I said aloud. "Fuck. I'm retired."_

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it's got to be hard for you."_

_I have been a big baby the last two nights, but I don't care. Kelsey held me in her arms as I once again cried._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Kelsey walk outside. She put her arms around my waist as I was continuing to watch the steaks cook on the grill. "The mashed potatoes and broccoli and cheese are done."

I tilted my head to the side to place a kiss on her head. "Awesome. The steaks are almost done and we can dig in."

"Thanks for cooking on the grill for me tonight."

"It's not a big deal, baby; it's my pleasure." I would do anything for her after all the support she's showed me for the last decade. She was my it girl.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Mirrors

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Here's a series of flashbacks from Kelsey's first Hall Of Fame to Edge's Hall Of Fame induction.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter IX: Mirrors**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hall Of Fame March 29,2008_

_**Kelsey**_

_This was my first time attending a WWE Hall Of Fame event. Since it was my first time attending, I wanted to make a fashion statement. I wore a v-neck black and red embellished sequined gown. My long red hair was in a pull through braid on the left side. My makeup was done with neutral colors._

_I sat between Adam and John Morrison in the center of the third row. In a weird coincidence - Adam and I ended up matching. He wore a black suit and dress shirt with a red silky tie. _

_It was a pleasurable experience to have heard the stories of all the legends in the business. Mae Young made me laugh hysterically when she was giving her speech. She was one badass woman. I hope to keep the same passion she has for the business whenever I get her age._

_Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson made an appearance to induct his family into the Hall Of Fame. He had me laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. He joked around with Steve Austin, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Triple H, and even Santino Marella. _

_Ric Flair was inducted last and his induction was no doubt the most emotional of the night. He called out three specific people before he made his actual speech: Chris Jericho, Big Show, and Adam._

_Flair mentioned how much his family loves Chris and how his wife and daughters thinks he's so handsome and that Ric can hopefully keep his family's attention on him._

_Flair talked about Big Show and how he was the greatest big man athlete he ever stepped in the ring with. Big Show was so honored and the emotion shown on his face proved it._

_He brought up Adam and how much Adam respected him so much and that Adam made him a believer when they had their ladder match back in January 2006. He was proud to call Adam a friend and Adam was overwhelmed with gratefulness. Adam looked over at me with tears in his eyes. I was happy for my friend._

_When the ceremony was over, Adam walked me to the motel that we're staying in. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the arena. _

_"It's pretty amazing that Ric brought you up personally."_

_"I wasn't expecting that to be honest, but I am so honored that he mentioned me."_

_"Well, you're everything he said you were. You're a great champion and a very special guy."_

_"I appreciate that, Kelsey."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Are you ready for Wrestlemania tomorrow?"_

_"I get to dress up in a pretty dress."_

_Adam laughed. "I'm sure you're going to be the hottest diva out there tomorrow."_

_"Thanks," I blushed. "What about you? Are you ready for Wrestlemania tomorrow?"_

_"I get to defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Undertaker; it doesn't get much bigger than that."_

_I nodded my head. We made it to our motel. Adam and I walked inside together, but we parted ways going up to our respective rooms. I was on a different floor than him. I was rooming with Kelly and he usually liked to room by himself._

* * *

_Hall Of Fame April 4,2009_

**_Kelsey_**

_I sat beside Adam in the first section of the second row. He sat on the end and I occupied the seat next to him. For this event, I wore a green sequin gown with a slit on the left side. My red hair was in a bohemian side braid and my makeup was done neutrally. Adam sat next to me wearing a charcoal colored suit with a blue dress shirt and tan tie._

_We talked for a moment before the ceremony began. "Who are you looking forward to seeing inducted the most?" I asked._

_"I don't really have a particular one I'm more excited about than the other, but I think Stone Cold is going to have the funnest induction of them all."_

_"I think so too. It's going to be fun to see what Mr. McMahon has to say about Steve when he presents."_

_"Is there anyone you're looking forward to seeing the most?"_

_"I feel the same as you; although, I am really hoping Koko B Ware brings along Frankie." Frankie was WWE Legend - Koko B Ware's pet McCall he brought with him to the ring during his tenure with the WWE._

_"I'm sure he will."_

_The ceremony was now underway. All of the inductions were so much fun to see. Koko did have Frankie with him and the camera caught me getting all excited about seeing Frankie. _

_Adam was right: Stone Cold had the funnest induction and Mr. McMahon presenting Stone Cold was an underrated moment. The Chairman had some hilarious quips of his own that had us laughing. The story about him thinking his new name was sorry because Steve would apologize after hitting Vince so hard made me laugh. _

_Once the ceremony was over I looked over at Adam. "I think I want to take Stone Cold's advice and get a cold one before going to bed."_

_Adam laughed. "If you want something then go get something. I'm sure the refreshment area is still open."_

_He didn't have to tell me twice. I hurriedly went to the the refreshment area and ordered a mimosa. Kelly appeared a few minutes later. "Hey, girl." _

_"Hey, Kel, you looked absolutely stunning tonight." She wore a hot pink strapless dress with silver rhinestones at the bottom of the dress. Her blonde hair was still in it's perfect bun. I drank my mimosa._

_"Thanks, babe. You look beautiful. Green is a good color on you." _

_"Thank you," I smiled._

_I didn't even realize that Adam was standing nearby. I walked up to him. "You're still hanging around? I thought you would've already headed back to the motel."_

_"I wanted to make sure you and Kelly make it back to the motel safely."_

_"That's so nice of you," Kelly said._

_"That is nice of you," I repeated. I finished my mimosa and returned the glass. Sandwiching myself between Kelly and Adam, we walked out of the building and headed for the motel that wasn't too far away._

* * *

_Hall Of Fame March 27,2010_

**_Kelsey_**

_Sitting in the second section of the second row, I sat between Adam and Jay. Adam sat on the end, I sat between him and Jay, and Jay sat between his wife and I. I wore a halter peacock blue embellished lace gown, my hair was in a dutch halo braid with the rest of my red hair flowing down in curls, and my makeup was neutral. The past couple of years I wore neutral makeup colors because I wanted all the attention on my ostentatious gown. Adam wore a black suit with a peacock blue dress shirt and black tie. He had actually asked me to go as his date, whereas previous years, we didn't go together, but were coincidentally placed by each other, so we would just leave the ceremony together._

_I was going to go with Kelly as my date, but when Adam called me and he told me that the girl he'd been seeing for nearly a year broke off their relationship, he asked me to be his date, so that way we would automatically be placed beside each other. He didn't want to play third wheel with Jay and his wife and I couldn't blame him for not wanting that. _

_I called Kelly and informed her about the change of plans. She was asked by the higher ups if she would be one of the escorts and she originally turned them down because she was going as my date so I wouldn't be alone, but she went ahead and accepted the offer. So, everything worked out in the end. Even though Kelly was my best friend; Adam had been the one to take me under his wing from the start, so I felt indebted to him. _

_Jerry 'The King' Lawler hosted the Hall Of Fame. Mad Dog Vachon was inducted first and he had a nice speech. My personal favorite induction of the night was next and I couldn't containment my excitement._

_Wendi Richter was getting her overdue induction into the Hall Of Fame. She is one of the most underrated women in WWE history; in my opinion. She was the first one who brought mainstream attention to the women's division due to her partnership with Rock and Roll Legend - Cyndi Lauper. The two ladies were staples for the Rock N Wrestling event that appeared on MTV and brought MTV it's highest ratings during that time period._

_Wendi was presented by Rowdy 'Roddy' Piper. I loved the way Roddy was presenting Wendi. He was hilarious and making jokes without being too over the top. Eventually, Wendi made her way onto the stage and I smiled from ear to ear and was clapping profusely. The camera caught me in excitement mode and I couldn't care less. I was so hyped._

_Wendi talked about how she went with her sister to one of the wrestling shows and fell in love with the craft. It was the ultimate honor for her when she got signed to the WWE. She was so grateful for her time and how she was able to blaze a trail for today's women in WWE. I was not emotionally ready for the next part of her speech._

_"There's a young lady here that reminds me of myself whenever I was in the business. She is so passionate and is always willing to learn whenever she steps through those ropes. I tuned into Smackdown the other night and I was mesmerized with how much passion she has for the business. The young lady I'm referring to is Kelsey Ash." The crowd applauded at my name. _

_I sat there in absolute awe with tears forming in my eyes. I mouthed, "Thank you." Adam patted me on the leg as a way of telling me congratulations._

_"Sweetie, the sky is the limit for you." She continued on with her speech and ended her speech with one of the most iconic song titles ever, "Girls just want to have fun!"_

_I stood up immediately after her speech ended. I was beyond honored that she went out of her way to recognize me._

_The rest of the inductees did their thing and the ceremony came to a close. I was ready to leave and get out of my dress, but tomorrow during Wrestlemania, I wanted to take a picture with Wendi._

_I stayed back and waited on Kelly. I was going to ride with her back to the motel. Adam and I chatted for a brief moment before he left with Jay and his wife. "How did it feel to get recognized by Wendi Richter?"_

_"It was a dream come true."_

_"Everything she said about you was the truth." That sounded similar to what I told him two years ago after Ric Flair personally acknowledged him during his Hall Of Fame induction._

_"Thank you."_

_Kelly came up to us, so Adam was getting ready to head out with Jay and his wife. "Thanks for being my date tonight. I'll see you at the arena tomorrow." He kissed me on the cheek and nodded his head to Kelly before leaving._

_Kelly looped her arm around mine. "You and Adam should date."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You should hush."_

_"You two would be the most adorable couple ever."_

_"Drop it please."_

_"I'm just saying..."_

_"Adam and I are just friends, besides, I'm not his type. I'm too goody too shoes for him."_

* * *

_Hall Of Fame April 2,2011_

**_Adam_**

_I was sandwiched between Kelsey and Stone Cold Steve Austin in the second section for the front row; we were front and center. Jay sat on the other side of Steve with his wife sitting on the other side of him, and Kelsey was also sitting beside Big Show's wife and Big Show sat on the end of that row. _

_This was mine and Kelsey's first appearance as a couple to a public WWE Event ever since we started dating back in August. I wore a light gray suit with a charcoal dress shirt and gray and white striped tie. My lovely date wore (as she described to me) a charcoal halter with a cut-out open back beaded gown, the left side of her short red hair was pulled back with two rhinestone clips, and her makeup was done with dark colors._

_I was looking forward to seeing Shawn Michaels get inducted into the Hall Of Fame tonight. Triple H was presenting him, so you know that it's going to be nothing but fun._

_Kelsey was supposed to help the other WWE divas induct Sunny into the WWE Hall Of Fame. Kelsey and Lay-Cool were supposed to be the ones doing the presentation; according to Kelsey._

_The ceremony was kicked off with Jerry Lawler, then 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan and 'Bullet' Bob Armstrong were inducted into the Hall Of Fame. Kelsey left a few moments ago to get ready to present Sunny into the Hall Of Fame._

_The King introduced the divas in the only we way he knew how. He talked about how his favorite part was coming up and that nobody was a bigger fan of the divas than him. The crowd seemed to be big fans of the divas too according to their reaction. "Please welcome: Kelsey Ash, Lay-Cool, and the rest of the WWE divas."_

_Kelsey's theme music hit and the crowd cheered. Kelsey appeared front and center with Layla flanked to her left and Michelle flanked to her right. Kelsey had to act repulsed coming out alongside Lay-Cool since she was set to face them tomorrow at Wrestlemania._

_"Wow," Layla said._

_"Wow," Michelle repeated. __Kelsey rolled her eyes at the two. "Look at all these people here tonight, Lay, do you think they came to see us?"_

_The audience started a brief 'Kelsey' chant and I felt my heart swell with pride at how popular my girlfriend was with the WWE Universe. "Thank you. I'm glad to see you all too." She smiled and waved to the audience. Michelle and Layla were looking indifferent._

_"Seriously though, everyone is looking so dressed up. I've got goosebumps, and I'm...speechless," Michelle said._

_"That's a first," Kelsey replied and the audience laughed. Layla laughed too and Michelle didn't looked pleased._

_"Seriously though," Michelle continued, "this night isn't about us."_

_"As a matter of fact: if it wasn't for this special person there may have not been an us," Layla said. _

_"Or any WWE divas," Kelsey added. "Remember this night isn't all about you two snobs." Kelsey was doing good keeping kayfabe with Lay-Cool while introducing Sunny._

_Michelle rolled her eyes. "She epitomizes everything we stand for." Kelsey, Michelle, and Layla started naming different adjectives to describe Sunny. Whenever Sunny came out to give her speech, she hugged all of the divas._

_Whenever Sunny finished her speech for her induction, Kelsey came back down and occupied her seat beside me again. "How did I do?" she whispered to me._

_"You were incredible." I quickly squeezed her hand as a symbol of assurance._

_The other inductees made their way into the Hall Of Fame. It was now time for Shawn's induction and I was so stoked. I saw from the corner of my eye Kelsey looking up at me with a smile - she knew how stoked I was about Shawn getting inducted._

_Triple H came out and presented Shawn. He told some hilarious stories about Shawn. Shawn came out and he talked about how grateful he was to wrestle, that he if he had retired in 1998 like he originally planned - he would've had regrets, but he came back for what was supposed to be one more match lasted nine years, he thanked his family for being selfless and letting him wrestle for nine more years, and he mentioned everyone he worked with and appreciated working with us. He didn't want to name us all off because he knew we had a big show to prepare for tomorrow, but I knew I was one of the people. _

_Shawn was the last inductee for the night, so Kelsey and I rode back to the motel together. We were sharing a motel room. As soon as we got inside our motel room, we both changed into our sleepwear._

_She joined me on the bed and we cuddled. "What an exciting night. I am so exhausted from all the excitement."_

_I was rubbing my hand up and down her back. "Are we going to get up early to get breakfast before we have to be at the show?"_

_"Yeah, I set my alarm for 7am."_

_I groaned. "Shit, that's so early."_

_"Sweetie, this is your eleventh Wrestlemania. You have got be used to getting up early in some sort of capacity."_

_"Baby, it's still early though; regardless if I'm accustomed to the Wrestlemania tradition." I looked down at Kelsey - whose head was resting on my chest and she was already asleep. I kissed her head, tightened the grips my arms had around her, and drifted off to sleep shortly after._

* * *

_Hall Of Fame March 31,2012_

**_Adam_**

_I was standing here at the WWE Hall Of Fame; getting inducted. I was wearing a black suit with a black vest, black dress shirt and red velvet tie. My hair was so much shorter than what I had been affiliated with in my career. I almost looked unrecognizable. My best friend for over twenty years - Christian - was the one to present me. It meant a lot to me that he could be the one to do it. I had only been retired for a year and I was already a Hall Of Fame headliner. It was so surreal._

_I remember sitting with Kelsey outside of our mountain home in Asheville when I received the call about going into the Hall Of Fame. Her and I did some celebrating that night. Speaking of Kelsey: she has been lowkey since her retirement after Money In The Bank, but she was here tonight to show her support for me. She was sitting in the third row of the middle section beside my Mom. Two of the most important women in my life were here to celebrate my career. _

_I told some stories and thanked everyone who helped epitomize everything that I became in this business. I was already tearing up at talking about Jay because he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I was getting ready to mention two of the most important women in my life: Kelsey and my Mom. _

_"I want to thank Kelsey: who tiptoed into my life and made it so so much better. I love you." I was looking at my beautiful girlfriend. She really did make my life so much better. I couldn't help but briefly admire her black sequin criss cross back gown and her high curly ponytail. She was drop dead gorgeous. The audience remembered Kelsey and they cheered loudly at her name being mentioned._

_I talked about my Mom fondly and I started getting emotional talking about our past to now. She was crying, but Kelsey was consoling her. I was happy to see that they had a strong relationship._

_They tried to play that boring Hall Of Fame music, but I wanted some rock and roll so I requested for my song to play and it was played. I came through the curtain, but quickly turned around so I could come back out with the rest of the inductees._

_After a fun and eventful night, I was finally settled in the motel room I was sharing with Kelsey. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Congratulations Hall Of Famer." She kissed me._

_"Thanks, Baby. It feels surreal that I am in the Hall Of Fame."_

_"I can't think of anyone more deserving."_

_"I'm really glad you were there." _

_"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I smiled and bent down to kiss her._

_"I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." She slowly took off my suit jacket. "I think we should do some more celebrating of your career." _

_I put my lips on hers. She didn't have to tell me twice._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	10. Starlight

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. There is one more chapter left in this story. I want to make the last chapter super special. It's kind of sad that this is coming to an end. It was meant to be a short story, but I have enjoyed writing this a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter X: Starlight**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Wrestlemania 24 March 30,2008_

**_Kelsey_**

_Wearing a multicolored sequined plunging v-neck sheath dress with black peep toe heels, my long red hair perfectly done, and my makeup exquisitely done, I was dressed to impressed for the grandest stage of them all. _

_I was a "lumberjill" for the playboy bunnymania lumberjack match. It was my first Wrestlemania and I didn't even have a match on the card. Oh well; there will be a time for me to on the grandest stage of them all one day. It just wasn't my time yet. _

_I did have a spectacular 2007. I won the women's championship, I feuded with Melina, Candice Michelle, and Beth Phoenix for the women's title. I held onto my women's championship until Unforgiven 2007 when Candice pinned me to become the new women's champion. We were in a triple threat match that also involved Beth Phoenix. I had a feud with Melina and Candice majority of the summer. I feuded with Melina and defeated her in a bra and panties match at One Night Stand(how embarrassing that was. How am I suppose to prove myself worthy to the fans if I compete in matches like that?) But the next night on RAW, we had a proper wrestling match that was received positively with critics. _

_Then, I feuded with Candice and fought her for the women's championship at Vengeance:Night Of Champions and The Great American Bash. Our feud leading into Night Of Champions was friendly competition since we were both models trying to prove ourselves, and we would try to out compete each other. Candice was getting more cheers than me, so the creative team changed the direction of our feud and had me turn heel - I was supposed to be jealous of Candice and all the admiration she was getting from the fans when I'm trying just as hard as she is. Ironically, after my heel turn, I started to get more cheers because I finally getting my niche and coming into my own as a performer._

_At Summerslam, Beth Phoenix did win a divas battle royal at Summerslam to face me at Unforgiven, but since I got disqualified at The Great American Bash, Candice also got another shot at the women's championship. When Unforgiven came, Beth dominated majority of the match, but Candice and I got a chance to shine. The crowd was ecstatic when Candice finally became the women's champion. Her and Beth then feuded over the women's championship and I was settled into a feud with Mickie James. Mickie was another opponent who brought out the best in me. It was around the time of feuding with Mickie that I improved a lot more in the ring. _

_With Candice out injured in November, my feud with Mickie came to a halt because they needed a top babyface to feud with Beth Phoenix and that's where Mickie came in. After Survivor Series(my team - Team Beth Phoenix - lost by the way) I entered a feud with Maria over playboy. I was jealous because they had chose Maria over me to pose for playboy. In actuality, I wasn't jealous at all. I was offered to be on the cover for this year, but I turned them down. There is nothing wrong with Playboy at all, I respect the women who have posed for that magazine, but I just wanted to focus on becoming a better wrestler and performer inside the ring._

_I am still a heel right now, but I am supposed to turn face tomorrow on RAW. Being a heel is fun because it gave me a chance to act completely out of character and act like a completely different person. It'll be fun to turn to the good side now I am more loved and respected than last year. A year can really make a difference._

_I walked down the hallway and collided with someone. It was Adam. He was dressed in his ring attire; ready for his match. I loved his camo tights. They were among my favorite that he wore. "Hey."_

_"Hey." He held onto my forearms, holding me in place so that I wouldn't fall on my tail. He gave me a once over and I blushed. "I told you were going to be hottest diva out there." He let go of me._

_I tucked a piece of curly hair behind my ears. "Oh...um, thank you." _

_"You wouldn't look out of place as my Rated R vixen."_

_I laughed. "You have Vickie for that."_

_"Yeah, but you would play a very believable vixen. Your heel work the last couple of months has been stellar."_

_"I appreciate that."_

_"Just pointing out facts."_

_"I better get going. Thanks for making sure I didn't fall on my ass. Good luck in your match." I touched his forearm before walking away._

_A little while later, Adam's match came to a finish. I was now showered and changed into a black lace silky camisole with a black leather jacket over it, blue skinny jeans, and cheetah printed flats. I waited in catering for him. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "I thought you would be long gone."_

_"Well, seeing as you are going to be at RAW tomorrow too, I was wondering if you wanted to ride together? Maria, Ashley, and Kelly are still here just in case you don't want to ride together."_

_"You have a good group of friends, but we can ride together."_

_"Cool! I'll text the girls and tell them they can go ahead on." I got my new iPhone out of my pocket and sent a group message to Maria, Ashley, and Kelly and told them they could go ahead on the road. I started walking alongside Adam to his dressing room. "So, how are you feeling?"_

_"Great! I got to main event Wrestlemania against Undertaker."_

_"That is a pretty cool story to tell your kids one day. Sorry you lost your World title though."_

_"Don't be sorry. It only adds more great storytelling to mine and Taker's feud."_

_"You're right."_

_"You can come in while I get changed. The bathroom has a door, so you can make yourself comfortable while I get showered and changed._

_"I need to go get my belongings from the women's locker room and I'll meet you back here." Adam nodded. I walked to the women's locker room and thought about how exciting Wrestlemania was. I hope that I would have a chance in the spotlight one time on the grandest stage of them all._

* * *

_Wrestlemania 25 April 5,2009_

**_Adam_**

_I was talking to Jay in the hallway, when a frustrated Kelsey passes by us huffing and puffing. She was dressed in her one piece bodysuit covered in rhinestones she had specially made for this event. I wanted to chase down Kelsey and figure out what was wrong with her, but I didn't want to be rude and abandon my best friend in the midst of our conversation._

_"Is Kelsey okay?" Jay asked. He noticed Kelsey's mannerisms too._

_"I have no idea what's wrong with her."_

_"You should go find out. I'll catch you later." He patted me on the shoulder as he passed me._

_I walked down the hallway trying to find Kelsey. I saw her sitting on a trunk - her head buried in her hands. I hopped on the trunk beside her. "Everything okay?"_

_"I'm frustrated, Adam. The diva's division has become a joke. Beth, Mickie, Melina, Michelle, and I have tried so hard to make the diva's division mean something only for it to become a huge joke on the big stage."_

_"I'm sorry, Kelsey. I know how hard you're working."_

_"All those stiff matches I had with Michelle earlier this year don't even matter now. We gave each other black eyes and bruised each other up for nothing. It wasn't worth having my left eye almost completely shut from one of Michelle's stiff big boots right to my face."_

_"It may not matter to you, but people will look back on your matches with Michelle years from now and see how you two kicked each other's ass."_

_She laughed. "We definitely kicked each other's ass."_

_"What exactly makes you think that the diva's division has become a joke? It isn't too awful if you and Michelle are beating the hell out of each other."_

_"We have two titles that were not defended tonight and they had Santino dress up in cosplay to win the battle royal and it just felt like a slap in the face to women who bust their ass constantly."_

_"I can always talk to Vince and see if they could put you with me? There's not much more they can do with my storyline with Vickie."_

_"No, it's okay. Thank you for the nice suggestion though."_

_"Certainly. Are you going to catch a ride with Jay and I after the show?  
_

_"Yes. It'll be fun to catch a ride with you two goofballs."_

_I got off the trunk and extended my hand to Kelsey. She accepted my hand and I helped her off the trunk. "Talk to you later. Just keep that head up and stay positive." I ruffled her hair before walking away._

_Later on, I walked out with Jay and Kelsey to our rental car. I would be driving, Jay was passenger, and Kelsey was sitting in the backseat. After putting out luggage into the trunk, we all got into our respective seats. Kelsey plugged an auxiliary chord into her phone and songs were playing from her phone through the speakers of the car. She played 'Best Of You' by Foo Fighters and I was impressed that was the first song she picked. Her, Jay, and I all took turns picking a song. __"Impressive song choice."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I was expecting to be listening to some rock pop or whatever it is you usually listen to," Jay teased._

_Kelsey giggled. "It's pop rock, Jay, and give me some credit: I do listen to hard rock more often now."_

_"I take all the credit for enhancing your musical tastes," I joked._

_"Excuse me, sir, let's not get too cocky now. I'm the reason you have some pop rock songs in your phone."_

_"Yeah, because you went into my phone and actually downloaded those songs while I was sleeping."_

_Jay laughed. "I am so proud of Kelsey. We are teaching her well."_

_"I learned from the best." The song finished, so now it was my turn to pick out a song. __"Okay, Adam, what song do you want to hear?" _

_"The Pretender by Foo Fighters."_

_"Should've known it would be another Foo Fighters song."_

_"It could've been Pantera," I retorted._

_"I can never understand a word that they say. It's all angry muffling to me."_

_I laughed. The drive to the motel seemed to be a fast one thanks to my traveling companions. I was glad to see that Kelsey was in a much better mood than earlier._

* * *

_Wrestlemania 26 March 28,2010_

**_Kelsey_**

_I wasn't wrestling on the card this year, but I would be making an appearance. I was set to accompany Rey Mysterio to the ring for his match against CM Punk who would be accompanied to the ring by Luke Gallows and Serena. I was a target of the Straight Edge Society for awhile, but I wouldn't give into them. Rey became their target too, but Punk made it way more personal with Rey than me. Serena on the other hand, was __making things personal with me because she was slightly jealous over the fact Punk was obsessed in getting me in with the Straight Edge Society instead of focusing on her and her loyalty to him._

_I wore a black high lo tanktop with gold sequin shorts and black heeled boots. I wore gold bangles on my left wrist, a gold bracelet on my right wrist, and a long gold necklace that hung low from my neck. My super long red hair was curled at the ends and my eye makeup was done with neutral colors and my lips were stained with light pink lipstick._

_I finally got my picture with Wendy Richter so I could mark that off my checklist._

_Anyways, I was excited to be working with Punk and Mysterio. They were two of the top guys in the company and it was fun to be incorporated into such a high profile storyline. I finally felt like I was worthy of a big storyline. I developed a friendship with the two of them behind the scenes. _

_My appearance was coming up. The Straight Edge Society were making their way to the ring first. My entrance music played and I got a nice ovation from the WWE Universe. I walked down the aisle and awaited the arrival of Rey Mysterio. Rey made his way down to the ring next and the WWE Universe went nuts for him. _

_The match was now over and I saw Adam in the hallway. He was prepping for his match against Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship. I didn't want to bother him, so I passed by him but he gently grabbed my arm. _

_"You're really going to walk past me and not acknowledge me?"_

_"I didn't want to bother you."_

_"You wouldn't have been bothering me at all. I'm just getting some quick warm-ups in."_

_"Okay, well, are you ready for your match?"_

_"I sure am."_

_"You're going to nail it."_

_"Thanks for the support."_

_"Certainly."_

_"You did good out there in Rey's corner. Your catfight with Serena was fun to watch." He wiggled his eyebrows at me._

_"I bet it was," I laughed. _

_One of the stagehands came to get Adam for his match. "I'll talk to you later." He kissed me on the cheek in a friendly way before disappearing._

_I didn't see Adam anymore after that. I left the arena with Kelly to the motel. When we got back to the motel, Adam texted me._

**_You disappeared into thin air._**

_No, you did. I was around until the show was over. You're the one who disappeared._

**_Nah. I was around too. _****_Did you and Kelly get to the motel okay?_**

_Yeah. I'm fixing to go to bed. I'm exhausted._

**_Alright. You want to grab breakfast in the morning?_**

_Sure. What time?_

**_How about 8am?_**

_Okay._

**_Sleep good._**

_Thank you. You too. After I sent that message, I set my alarm for 7:15am._

* * *

_Wrestlemania 27 April 3,2011_

**_Adam_**

_I was the opening match at Wrestlemania. I had increased tingling and numbness in my arms, but I passed strength tests, so I could at least compete at Wrestlemania. I was defending my World Heavyweight Championship against Alberto Del Rio and Jay was accompanying me to ringside. _

_I retained my title and afterwards, I got to destroy Alberto's car. What fun that was! I walk through the curtain and Kelsey is there in the gorilla waiting. She looks gorgeous in her black cocktail dress. She was getting ready for a segment that involved The Rock. "Congratulations on retaining your title." She leans up to kiss me._

_"Thank you, baby." We walk to catering and I grab a bottle of water. We sat down in some of the available seats. _

_"You had a great match."_

_I took a sip of water. "I'm glad you think so."_

_"Of course. Well I better go get ready for my segment with The Rock. I'll see you soon." I leaned in to give her a quick kiss before she left for her segment._

_Later on, I was freshly showered and changed. I sat in catering and watched Kelsey's match. She brought out brand new gear for the pay-per-view. It was something different from what she's worn in the past. She wore a black sequoia braided crop tank top and black braided slash leggings. I was used to her wearing attire with sequins and rhinestones that this caught me by surprise. She even gave me a sneak peek of her attire beforehand, but I still had to get used to it. She looked confident walking down the ramp with the diva's championship latched onto her left shoulder._

_Her match lasted about four minutes. She got the victory for her team when she pinned Layla. She brought out a new move - a handspring moonsault. It was impressive to see._

_She came backstage and I welcomed her with open arms. She immediately embraced me. "Good job out there."_

_"It felt good to go out there and actually wrestle on the grandest stage of them all."_

_"You got the victory for your team."_

_"That was an added bonus."_

_I held onto her hand as we walked towards the locker rooms. I walked her to the women's locker room. "You're going to come to my locker room whenever you've changed?"_

_"Yes." She entered the women's locker room and I walked back to my locker room. I finished gathering my belongings whenever Kelsey appeared in my locker room with her belongings. "Alright, I'm ready."_

_"I'm almost ready." I gathered all my belongings and Kelsey and I headed to our rental car. I put our stuff into the trunk. I got into the driver's seat and she got into the passenger's seat. _

_"I really want Taco Bell."_

_I laughed. "That's random."_

_"Not for me. I've been thinking about it for awhile."_

_"There's a Taco Bell near our motel; I'll stop by there."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Seriously," I repeated._

_"Well, thank you."_

_"Anything for you, baby." I drove and we talked about Wrestlemania and the whole Wrestlemania weekend until I drove through Taco Bell. I was going to pay for our food, but Kelsey handed me her debit card and she paid for our meals. Once I drove off after we got our order, I looked over at her. "You didn't have to pay for that, but thank you."_

_"I really wanted it. You don't have to pay for everything, Adam." When I drove us to the motel and I parked, I looked over at Kelsey and stroked her face. We met each other halfway and had a heated kiss. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." I gave her one last kiss before we both got out of the car to retrieve our belongings so we could get settled in our motel room. I walked behind Kelsey and admired the beauty in front of me. _

_This was the girl I was going to marry someday._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	11. Lover

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate everyone who has stuck around for this story. It sure has been a fun one to write and it holds a special place in my heart. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**BRAND NEW START  
Chapter XI:** **Lover**

* * *

**Kelsey**

_Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. _I was wrapping the word around my brain. I'd just gotten a call from the doctor. My blood work came back and it was a confirmed positive pregnancy. I was around three weeks pregnant. I was actually having a baby grow inside my womb right now. Adam was super hyped about his Wrestlemania match, so I would tell him about the pregnancy after Wrestlemania went off.

That gave me two days to prepare myself to tell him.

Adam went to our makeshift gym two hours ago, so he should be back in any moment. I waited for him to come inside and shower so I could start preparing our lunch. As if his ears were burning, Adam walked inside the house all hot and sweaty from his workout. I met up with him and greeted him with a kiss. "How was your workout?"

"It was good."

"That's good. Now go get in the shower so I can prepare our lunch."

"Alright, boss lady." He walked up the stairs to ourr bedroom so he could get a shower.

I prepared one of Adam's pre-made healthy meals for him and I prepared myself a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch. Shortly after I finished preparing our lunch, Adam appeared in the kitchen. He was all fresh and clean. "Here you go, husband." I handed him his meal and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, wife."

I grabbed my grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of iced tea. "Do you want to eat outside? It's a beautiful day outside."

"If that's where you want to eat."

I smiled and opened the back sliding door to the back deck. Adam shut the door and joined me on the bench swing. "On a scale of one to ten, how hyped are you for Wrestlemania?"

"A million." He took a bite of his meal.

"That's super hype," I laughed. "I'm excited about seeing your match. I'm going to live tweet during your match."

He smiled. "I must be super special if Kelsey Ash-Copeland is gonna be live tweeting during my match."

"Well, it's your return match. This is a special occasion." I took a bite of my grilled cheese. "Yes, I know Wrestlemania is a big deal and it's the one night where Hall of Famers, legends, and the current wrestlers tweet about it, but I am tweeting as Edge's wife that night. I am merely showing support for my husband."

"I'm honored, baby."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Adam and Kelsey's wedding, 2016_

**_Kelsey_**

_It was our wedding day. After being with him for six years, I am finally marrying Adam. We had been through so much the last six years. I was there for him during his retirement, he was there for me during my retirement, and so on and so forth. We were having a small intimate ceremony right in the mountains of Asheville, North Carolina. Jay was his best man, Kelly was my maid of honor, and his mom and my parents were there. _

_I was shocked whenever Adam proposed to me. I honestly wasn't expecting it to happen. He had been married twice and had bad relationships before me, so I was sensing that he didn't want to marry me because he was afraid it was going to end terribly. It would've been okay if we hadn't got married, but there would always be that lingering question in my mind: am I good enough for Adam?_

_I remember the day he proposed to me. He'd been acting funny all day and it was making me suspicious of him. He made me go to town for the day by myself, so I went grocery shopping and went to downtown Asheville to shop just because I wanted to. I figured he would've messaged me and asked me what was taking me so long, but he never did and it made me sort of disappointed. I was beginning to think something was up. Not in a good way._

_I drove home to ask him what was up with him, but when I walked inside all thoughts were cast away as soon I saw what was going on. The lights were out and there were candles lit in the kitchen and living room. I walked into the living room and saw Adam standing in the middle of the living room. _

_"Hey," he greeted._

_"Hi," I replied. "What's all this?"_

_Adam held out his hand to me and I accepted it. "Kelsey, you have put with me for the past five years. My relationship with you is by far the best relationship I've ever been in. You're nothing but supportive of me and patient with me. No matter what stupid shit I've done in the past, you've never judged me for it. I wake up thankful every day that I have you." Adam got down on one knee and I started crying. "Will you marry me?" He held out the most beautiful princess diamond engagement ring I've ever seen. _

_"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." Adam placed the ring on my finger. He stood up and placed his lips on mine. We shared a few chaste kisses before we hugged in the tightest hug ever. _

_Here I was a year later standing in front of the man who was the love of my life. He was dressed in a light gray suit with a white dress shirt and white and gray neck tie. His hair was grown out again and put up in a neat bun. I was dressed in a white spaghetti strap mermaid dress with lace appliques. My hair was half up with the rest of my long red hair falling down in perfect curls. A tulle veil with cascading pearls flowed down my back. _

_Adam and I decided to write our own vows. Adam was going first. I'm pretty sure my perfect makeup was going to be ruined. He held onto both of my hands. "We look pretty good. What is it were dressed up for?" I knew he would add a joke in there somewhere. I laughed. "You look so beautiful to me today, but know that you always look beautiful to me and will always be this beautiful to me, tomorrow and the next day and the next. As gorgeous as you are right here and right now, I will only love you more and more each day. There's no man in the world I would change places with today. I am so eager to be your husband. There is no place in the world I would rather be than here in front of our friends and family, pledging my love and devotion."_

_Yep, I was now crying. That was the most beautiful thing Adam has ever said to me. _

_I wiped my eyes and composed myself. It was now my turn to say my vows. "Adam, I vow to be a loving and devoted wife, without judgement, without scorn, but always with an open heart and mind. I promise to celebrate you and your achievements and to support you in your times of need. Together we face the world - stronger than the sum of our parts - now beholden only to love and each other. I pledge to be your ever faithful, honest, and loving wife."_

_I could see Adam got misty eyed too. _

_"Do you, Adam, take Kelsey to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_"I do," Adam answered, smiling at me. He placed a beautiful silver wedding band on my ring finger._

_"Do you, Kelsey, take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do," I answered, beaming at Adam. I placed a black wedding band on his ring finger._

_"Kelsey and Adam, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. __It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. __You may now kiss the bride!"_

_Adam kissed me and bent me down intensifying the kiss. I was now married to Adam. Wow! When our kiss ended, I motioned for everyone to join us for a group hug. This was the best day of my life. _

* * *

**Adam**

Sunday night was finally here. That meant it was night two of Wrestlemania, where my match would be airing. I couldn't contain my excitement. Kelsey seemed to be enthused too because she was glowing all day. As a matter of fact, I'd never seen her glowing like that before, maybe except for the day we got married. She was so gorgeous that day.

Kelsey was upstairs in the bedroom doing something. She'd been busy majority of the day putting a scrapbook together of some sort. My match was now airing, so I yelled out for her. "Kelsey, baby, my match is on!"

She came down the stairs with a smile on her face. "I'm so excited!" She plopped on the couch beside me.

She got out her phone and started live tweeting. I was on twitter too to see what she was posting.

**KelseyAsh: _That hunk! *heart eye emoji* #EdgevsOrton #LastManStanding #Wrestlemania_**

**KelseyAsh: _Randy doesn't know what he got himself into. #LastManStanding #Wrestlemania_**

She was liking and retweeting tweets of anything pertaining to mine and Randy's match. We made use of the performance center. I took some brutal bumps in the match, but Randy still worked safe with me. I give him props - it's been a good experience working with him in my return match. After all the hell Randy and I went through, I was declared the victor.

**KelseyAsh: _He's still got it! And your winner: THE RATED R SUPERSTAR EDGE! #LastManStanding #Wrestlemania _**A little bit after my match went off, I retweeted Kelsey's last tweet.

She got up from the couch. "I'll be right back." She went upstairs. Moments later, she came back downstairs with the scrapbook in her hand. She handed it to me. "Take a look at this."

"Okay." I opened the scrapbook. It was pictures of us on meaningful days in our lives. The first picture was of our first selfie as a couple. The second picture was of us at the Hall of fame ceremony in 2011 - it was our first public appearance as a couple. The third picture of us was backstage at Wrestlemania 27 - I was the World Heavyweight Champion and she was the diva's champion. The fourth picture was of us during the night of my Hall of fame induction - she and I posed for a picture backstage. The fifth picture was of us along with our huskies - sort of like a family picture. The sixth picture of us was a picture of us right after we announced our engagement. The seventh picture of us was during our wedding. The eighth picture of us was during the night of my Royal Rumble return - she managed to get a candid photo of us hugging after I made my return. I flip the page and see two positive pregnancy tests and a newborn onesie. "Baby...you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant!" She beamed.

I jumped off the couch and hugged her, spinning her around. "This is incredible news!" I placed my lips on hers.

"We're finally going to have a baby." There were tears of joy forming in her eyes. "You make your grand return at Wrestlemania and I find out I'm pregnant, this is the best weekend ever."

I kissed her again and hugged her. Everything has come full circle for us. I started last decade off dating Kelsey and retiring from wrestling, now in the beginning of this decade - Kelsey and I are expecting a baby and I made my return to wrestling.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy this happy ending.**


End file.
